Matters of the Heart
by lovetoreadseverusdotcom
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance just after the Final Battle and disappears. 5 years later and Harry returns to find his 'Other', who is none other than Severus Snape. Easier said than done, I would say. Will be a Snarry. Rated T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This idea came to me and I've been working on it a lot. I have several chapters ready to go, so I'll try to post regularly. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I certainly don't make any money off my stories. Enjoy.**

**\- Matters of the Heart -**

**Chapter 1 **

Harry appears in a clearing in the forbidden forest. He grips his backpack tightly and surveys his surroundings. It's quiet, too quiet, and he smirks inwardly. The musky earthy scent invades his nostrils bringing a sense of comfort to his bones. He notices all the animals are giving him a wide berth, but he doesn't care, he's not here to feed. Walking slowly towards the castle, Harry remembers why he left all those years ago and not for the first time wonders if this is such a good idea coming back.

The final battle was fought on these grounds five years ago. It was a success for the light. Although they'd lost quite a few people, Voldemort was defeated. The Death Eaters that were intent on following him perished too; the Dark Mark taking their lives when the caster died. He will never forget the sounds of screaming men and women and the gruesome sight of all the dead laying about.

The night following the battle, he received his inheritance. It was definitely unexpected because usually you receive your inheritance at seventeen not at almost eighteen. He learned later that it was delayed because of the piece of soul from Voldemort stuck in his scar. Once the soul piece died, at the hands of the original owner, the now awaken creature gene asserted itself in more ways than one. 

That is another experience he will never forget. He was alone at Grimmauld place when it happened. The process was unexpected and painful, taking him by surprise when he was reading in the library. The unimaginable pain seared through his body for hours it felt like, contorting him this way and that. His screams echoing throughout the house keeping Kreacher hidden in the kitchen until it stopped. At first, he didn't understand what happened but when it was over, he knew he was different. He felt good, he felt strong, he felt more confident and sure about himself and he felt hungry.

He stumbled to the bathroom to have a look at himself and what he saw looking back at him made him gasp. He was beautiful. Gone was the sunken eyes and pale white skin. In its place was a healthy complexion of a man. Sharp features, his own features only more mature and pronounced. His hair longer and straight cascading down his back to his bum. It shined like silk and Harry couldn't help but run his fingers through it. His eyes sparkled a fluorescent green, still his mother's eyes but more vivid in color and they radiated power.

Harry smiled at himself in the mirror and that's when he saw his teeth. They were impeccably straight and pearly white and when he smiled wide, he noticed his incisors. They were pointy. Like a vampire.

A vampire! 

What the hell?

Touching the tip of the tooth, he marveled at how sharp it was. This made no sense. Did vampires even run in the Potter line? No one has ever mentioned it before so obviously it must be some family secret or maybe a creature buried deep in a past long forgotten.

Bringing himself back to the present, Harry walks on toward the gates of the school, still wondering why he left the comfort of the San Homestead, the place he called home for the past five years. Although he used to consider Hogwarts his home before his inheritance, it might prove to be something that should just remain in the past. Only time will tell. Once he passes the main gate, he stands and surveys the grounds. Nothing's really changed in the last five years, making him wonder if the school looked like this during the Founders time.

Smiling fondly at the remembered memories, he starts up the stone walk to the main doors. Running his tongue over his teeth and feeling the smooth surface where there's normally sharp teeth and hoping he can keep the secret long enough to snare his Other and leave.

You'd think he would be excited about coming back and seeing his old friends but the truth is...he's not. He didn't even want to come, but the Elders told him he needed to come back and find his Other, his Mate.

Vampires are not what he expected them to be. For one, there are different species of Vampires and each species has unique qualities all their own. The most powerful of the Vampires are the Living Vampires. Living Vampires are created when the vampire gene is the more dominant gene and the heart still beats like a human. This usually happens during an inheritance. They are the only species of Vampires that can live on blood and food. Their existence doesn't revolve solely around blood, although blood does make them stronger, heal faster, and boosts their magical cores. All Vampires are immortal, however only a Living Vampire's mate will become immortal when mated. The other species require an actual 'turning' of their human mate if they want to be together forever.

In the hierarchy of the undead, the Living Vampires are at the top. They govern the lower species, keep peace between the different tribes, deal out punishment to those who endanger their kind or expose them too much. They're the strongest of the vampires, obviously; strong in strength and agility and strong in magic. They wield the most powerful magic on the planet. As easy as most people breathe, they can perform magic wordless and wandless. Besides wielding magic, Living Vampires are capable of beguiling their foe. Although they called it their _allure_, or _charm. _This allows them to influence their foe, or friend, to see things how they wish. This particular skill is solely unique to the Living Vampires.

Another thing he learned about Vampires is that each one has an Other. A mate. A person or creature that completes their soul, that feeds their existence. Unlike what people think about mates, a Living Vampire requires their Other to survive. Not widely known to the world, Living Vampires require 'love' to live an immortal life. Living Vampires love completely, soulfully, passionately, and selflessly. Besides blood, the Vampire thrives off the essence from their Other. It feeds their life force and allows them to continue living. Sure, there are those Living Vampires that never find their Other, however inconceivable that is. Most perish quietly, losing strength and magic before falling into a magical coma and just fading away. However there are a tiny few that have managed to survive, but only because the Elders have not foreseen a mate for them yet therefore their purpose in the Vampire family is different, unique. Most unmated Vampires are the future Seers or what they call Elders.

The Elders have 'seen' his Other and have sent him here in hopes that he will connect with his Other. Harry's not so sure he can do this. His Other is another man but that's not the problem. The problem for Harry is who his Other is. Maybe the Elders are mistaken. Maybe they're pranking him, but he knows they're not. The Elders seldom joke about matters of the heart. All he knows is that he must connect with his Mate to sustain his life force and hopefully build a family. He's not overly confident that all will work out but the Elders have assured him not to fret. How ever this journey plays out, he cannot go home without his Other. Without Severus Snape.

Finally standing in front of the main doors, Harry hikes up his backpack higher onto his shoulder. This is it. He's about to enter his old life. A life he's almost forgotten about. A life that was filled with pain and sorrow. He will definitely miss the Homestead and the only thing, at this point, that's driving him forward is the thought of going back.

"Harry! You're early!" The Headmistress says in surprise when she opens the doors. She is dressed in black and magenta colored robes. Very fine lines that flow to just above the ground. Her hair, as usual, is up in a tight bun.

She tried to meet him at the main gates and welcome him home personally. She never told anyone, but she always had a soft spot for this particular boy...now man. She took his leaving very hard and missed him just as much. She wanted to greet him alone with no peering eyes to give him a personal welcome home.

"Yeah, I decided to get here early so I could unpack and still have some time to visit and wander around. I hope this is okay?" He tilts his head slightly to the right and shines his brightest smile at his old Head of House.

"Mister Potter, as if you would ever need my permission to be here and 'wander around' as you say. You're practically a honorary resident of Hogwarts. This old school has missed you dearly and she welcomes you home just as I do. Come. Let's go up to my office and have some tea, go over your contract and get your rooms." She places her hand on his shoulder wanting to bring him in for a hug but stops herself. She smiles at him and turns back into the school. Harry follows her, smiling at the Headmistress' antics. He knew what she wanted and he'll gift her with a bone crushing hug once ensconced in her office.

The school looks good. You can hardly tell there was a war here five years ago. There's a few walls that look new and some of the armour is a bit dented still, but overall she looks good. Oh how he doesn't miss this place.

Taking a deep breath, he savores the smell of old books, ystone, and old antique school walls. Underlying those scents he can smell blood, sweat, the Black Lake and lots of potion ingredients. Taking another sniff, he can just make out that Severus is in the castle. At the sweet scent of his Other, no matter how faint, the hairs on his body began to tingle. Okay, maybe the Elders knew what they were talking about.

Thanks to finding and keeping his potions book from the Half Blood Prince, he knew Severus' scent well. When he was packing his bag to leave for the Homestead, he made sure to bring it along knowing it would help him better himself in the art of potions.

Riding the stairs to the Headmistress' office, he realizes something.

This year is going to be interesting.

XxxX

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**

**Revised 6-4-2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who have followed this story. This will be a snarry but it will be slow going. I have several chapters written already and I know this will be a long story. I will post a chapter weekly until I finish it then I'll post more frequently….but please review! I love to here what you think. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I certainly don't make any money off my stories. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Harry steps into the Headmistress' office and looks around. Most of Dumbledore's gadgets are gone and replaced with an array of knickknacks and pictures; mostly of a large family. He knew of her family but he wasn't aware of its size. As the Headmistress walks behind her desk, Harry walks over to the mantle crowded with picture frames and studies each picture.

"I wasn't aware that you have such a large family. They're beautiful." He kept browsing as she answers with a hum and a thank you, until he saw something totally unexpected.

"Is this a picture of me flying on my broom?" He asks with a little shock and honor to be placed among her family pictures.

"Yes." She says smiling, she hopes he will understand what he means to her. Talking about her feelings are something she's not overly comfortable with.

He chokes up with emotions at her display of love towards him. He always felt a sort of kinship towards McGonagall as his Head of House, but to see how she feels about him so openly displayed makes his heart warm with comfort and pride. Before he knew what he was doing, he rounds the desk and engulfs her in a tight bear hug. Mindful of his strength, he squeezes her lovingly and he feels her return the embrace. They smile at each other as they part and he walks back to the front and sat down.

"Thank you for that, Mister Potter. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. It's been a while since I've had a decent cup of tea."

"Oh? And why is that Mister Potter. Didn't they have tea where you were?" She asks as she pours them both a cup. Harry raises a brow but chooses not to answer.

Harry chuckles and just hums his response while the Headmistress smirks. Looking behind her to the former Headmasters portrait, he notices the empty canvas and wonders where he is.

"He knows you're here but I asked him for privacy for our first meeting. Rest assured he will be injecting himself into our next meeting and being his old twinkley self." She says when she notices where he's looking. They both laugh knowing she's absolutely right.

"How have you been, ma'am? Are you enjoying your tenure as Headmaster?" He finally asks her.

"Yes. Albus made this job look easy but I'm finding it's quite a bit of paperwork. So, I see you're not going to be forthcoming in regards to where you've been these past five years." She gave him her best 'I'm the Headmaster so I want the truth' glare but she could tell it had no effect on the man.

"No ma'am. If it's all the same to you, I would rather not discuss the last five years right now." He says with a smile and she nods her head in understanding. Harry isn't ready to discuss the last five years; not now and probably not ever.

"That's acceptable, Mister Potter, but know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about anything. We've missed you around here these past years. Your friends must be excited that you've returned or have you not told them yet?" Watching for any reaction from the young man but his face shows nothing. He used to be so easy to read when he was younger.

"Thank you, Headmistress, that means a lot to me, and no I haven't told them yet." Wanting to change the subject, he asks "So, History? You couldn't come up with a better job to get me back?" He chuckles when he sees her reaction.

Minerva stiffens a little, if that's even possible, then relaxes and smiles at Harry. "That obvious, huh? I'm losing my touch." She laughs out loud.

Harry sits back in his chair and crosses one leg over the other. He knows he wouldn't get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but maybe he could've been the flying instructor. He is still good at flying even after all these years. The same cannot be said for History though, but he's not really here to stay long enough to care. He's here to get acquainted with his Other.

"It makes no difference what I teach, really. I'm just glad to be home. I can't tell you how happy I am that you've made room for me here, especially since I just left without saying goodbye and I've returned without any explanation." He states matter of factly. He doesn't feel bad for leaving and he will never say that he does. He's here on a mission. One he hopes he can accomplish.

"Nonsense, Mister Potter. I've already told you this is your home. You're welcome here anytime without any explanations."

Harry tilts his head forward in acknowledgment. "Again, thank you."

"Ok let's get this contract signed so you can get to your rooms and unpack." She says as she takes the contract from the top drawer and hands it to Harry. "It's the standard teaching contract. Please read it through and I'll answer any questions you may have."

Harry accepts the document and reads through it quickly. He doesn't really care what it says; he's only staying the one year. Having no questions, he conjures a quill from thin air and signs his name at the bottom.

"Impressive. Wandless and wordless. That's advanced magic. I suppose that's one of the things you studied while you were away." Harry just smiles knowingly and she doesn't wait for an answer as she takes back the contract and signs it herself. Once she's done, it folded itself up and vanishes with a 'pop'. "A copy will be waiting for you in your rooms." Standing from her chair she motions for Harry to follow her out of the office. "Your rooms are located just off the infirmary as you requested. I'll take you there."

"Thank you, Headmistress and please, do call me Harry."

"Then I insist you call me Minerva or Minnie. Most of the staff use Minerva but I answer to both."

They start walking down the hall towards the stairs and she takes this time to study her former student. Harry's different from when he left. He holds himself with great confidence and raidates strength. He's definitely more mature, a man, not a boy anymore but something is...off. She can't quite put her finger on it. She just knows the girls are going to go ape over him, maybe even some boys too. Even though Minerva is old enough to be his grandmother, she can recognize a sexy man when she sees one. Yes, Harry Potter is walking sex on a stick.

Wonderful.

Realizing she was staring too long, she begins her speech she gives to all her new professors.

Harry can feel Minerva watching him and he tries to act normal. Whatever normal is for him. He's used to people gaping at him. He might be inexperienced when it comes to relationships, but he knows he's a good looking man.

Since his inheritance, he's had to come to terms with what it has done to his features, which is making him look like a god. He chuckles at his own thoughts. It's been a long time since he thought of his old self. He's definitely come along way since then.

They finally reach the first set of stairs and Harry takes a deep breath to see if he can smell Snape this far away. Surprisingly enough, he can. Just a little less then when he stepped into the castle the first time. He notices the hairs on his skin didn't tingle as much as they did before, but he can feel something under his skin. He faintly wonders what it would feel like when they are in the same room together.

He can also smell another creature off to the side of them. By the smell he can infer that it's Professor Flitwick but when he looks around to find him he's nowhere to be seen.

Minerva finally pulled herself out of her thoughts and begins what Harry presumes is her 'new professor speech' he turns to face her and gives her all his attention.

"We have our first staff meeting in two days at 9am. I know it's early but I like to get things rolling fast and the start of term is fastly approaching. Please don't be late. Also, you will be required to attend the Welcoming Feast and all dinners and breakfast in the Great Hall. Lunch is not mandatory but I would like it if you did it at least three times a week. Keeps the students on their toes." Harry nods for her to continue.

"Also, except for the Welcoming Feast, there are no more house tables in the Great Hall. The students can sit wherever and with whoever they want. We encourage them to interact with all houses. We still use house points as discipline and have House Quidditch teams, but we stress school unity as our number one priority. It seems to be working and there are study groups consisting of all Houses. Last year some of the students even tried to start a fifth Quidditch team called United. It consisted of students from all Houses that didn't make their own House team. Unfortunately, they didn't make it through the year but who knows, maybe this year they will."

Harry acknowledges her. He's finding all this new information intriguing. This place used to be his home and it has changed tremendously since the war. That thought making him remember his time here as a student and all the prejudice and anger he felt back then. If he learned anything during his time away it's that he's not perfect. He has flaws like everyone else. It's how you handle yourself that's the key.

It was very humbling to learn that about himself, but he wouldn't be where he is today if he didn't go through hell first. He learned to forgive himself, to let go of hate and anger and to love the person he has become. It makes him appreciate the journey it took him to get here all the more.

Minerva continues her speech, unaware of Harry's journey to past memories. "Not much else has changed since you were last here. The Heads of House are still the same." She glances at Harry before she asks, "Are you going to have any issues with Severus that I need to worry about? He's a changed man since the war, Harry. Please try to get along. At least in front of the students."

"I have no problems with Professor Snape." Deciding it would be in his best interest to use respect in mentioning Snape. "I can assure you there will be no problems between the two of us. I'm actually hoping to make amends with the man and maybe strike up a friendship with him." Harry replies and Minerva beams her approval at him.

_He's my Other, I will be doing everything I can to have some sort of relationship with him._ He thought to himself. _One day at a time and patience, Merlin willing. _

"Good. I expect you to be true to your word on that. Like I said before, Severus is not the same man since the end of the war, but when it comes to you I don't know what to expect."

"I will do my best to keep my word, ma'am." Harry says and he means it. Getting to know his Mate is all that matters, not keeping old grudges.

Minerva stops in front of a wall and taps it with her wand mumbling "_home_". A door appears and she opens it, moving aside to allow Harry to enter first.

"The students will be so excited to have you as a professor. Are you nervous about teaching? Even if it is History?" She adds sarcastically as she follows him into the rooms.

Harry looks around the spacious room. There's a large fireplace along one wall with a couch and two chairs in front of it. The kitchenette is off to the right. Nothing big but enough to make something simple if needed with a small table and two chairs. There's a door off to the side of the kitchen and then another off the left side of the fireplace.

He puts his backpack on the couch and turns to the Headmistress. "I'm not nervous about teaching. Just weary about being back. But I'll be fine, I promise."

"You will do just fine, Harry. I have faith in your abilities. Be patient, but for the most part be prepared and you'll be just fine. Now, your room is off the fireplace and you have a small office off the kitchen. It's not much. We mostly use these quarters for parents who stay at Hogwarts when their child is in the infirmary long term. Needless to say they haven't been used in some time."

"Oh the rooms are fine! Perfect even." He assures her. Harry requested these rooms to have easier access to the infirmary. "I think I'll unpack and then go for a quick run before dinner." Picking up his pack and starting for his room.

"I'll just leave you to it then. See you at dinner." Minerva then turns and heads for the door. "Don't forget to set your password, Harry." She calls out over her shoulder before she leaves the room.

"Thanks and I will, see you at dinner!" He yells back from across the room.

Harry enters his bedroom and drops his bag on the bed. He pulls out his running clothes and heads for the bathroom. This run will be the perfect time to work out what he wants to do as for as Snape is concerned. It's not going to be easy convincing someone who hates you that they're your mate. Maybe just for now he will just concentrate on being a friend to him.

_Bugger. _

**That** is going to be difficult.

XxxX

Please review!

-lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. Not much of Severus in this one, but I did say I was taking it slow. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know!**

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter and that while magical world. **

**Matter of the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

It's humid outside. Sticky and muggy, making his clothes cling to his body but he doesn't stop. It's his fourth round around the grounds and he's thinking maybe he'll do one more. Each time a foot lands on the ground, he huffs out air, releasing a little more stress, making Harry come a little bit closer to feeling alright with himself.

This is not a journey he wanted to make. He didn't want to return to his old life...ever. Finding his Other aside, it's being here with all his memories that weighs on him. It's overwhelming just thinking about what's to come in the next year but the Elders insisted he come back and claim what's his.

Harry wants this, he deserves this. He deserves to have _love_ in his life. He longs to have someone to hold, someone to touch, someone to talk to, someone to kiss whenever he wants and he wants to feel those things in return. He longs to have someone to trust and to enjoy being in their company even if they are just reading or sitting about doing nothing. He deserves that, more than anything he _desires _to feel overwhelming joy and happiness. This is why he's worried he will mess this up.

Most Vampires are happy to find their Mate. Their Other. How ever much Harry wants this, he's torn with confusing emotions when he thinks about it. Severus Snape never liked him. From day one he has been loathed by the man and not once has he ever given any indication that he could _like_ Harry.

Rounding the pitch along the forest's edge, Harry pulls out his flask, the one Mikkel gave him for his birthday last year. It's silver, about a pint in size and it's covered in a Vampire love scene. The scene is etched into the silver and it depicts many vampires making love in various poses. When Harry first realized what the etching was, he tried to refuse the flask, too embarrassed to keep it, but Mikkel explained that it's a rite of passage to be given a flask at your maturity. It symbolizes your Other has been seen by the Elders and your journey into the world of love and carnal pleasures.

He takes a couple of gulps of the cold water, quenching the thirst in his throat first, before he swishes the rest around in his mouth and spits it out. He places the flask back on his belt where it vanishes from sight but not out reach. His belt, another gift from a different friend, Magnus, is swathed in invisibility and light feather charms. He can attach as many items to it, no matter the weight, and it won't get heavy or loaded down. Also, anything attached to the belt automatically disappears from sight. A good tool to keep his knives and daggers at the ready and his opponent unawares.

Thinking of Mikkel and Magnus, he can't help but think of all his other friends back at the Homestead. Harry misses his friends and he can't wait to get back there. If he ever gets back. He can't go back alone, not without his Other. Well, he can, but why would he subject his friends to his death and a slow death at that. No, he's not going to do that to him or to them.

Looking down to watch the ground go by, his feet hitting the grass in perfect rhythm, Harry thinks about Snape. The man is all he's been thinking about lately. How to approach the man. How to speak to the man. How to act around the man. How to explain everything to him and not have the man wig out. It's been all consuming and a tad bit daunting.

Passing the Main Gate, he keeps his stride steady, breathing in and out, keeping the pace he's set since the first lap. Harry enjoys running for several reasons. The main reason is it helps to keep his body limber and quick. Being a Living Vampire doesn't automatically make you quick, strong, or agile. It helps to maintain a soldiers body and quick reflexes he needs a strict routine of physical exercise. He normally does weights and other cardio exercises but his favorite workout is running. He can get endurance, along with relieving any stress or contemplating any problems he's experiencing. And right now he's working through what his next step should be.

Snape is a complicated man, a proud man, and a man who doesn't like him because of his father. Their history, while Harry was a student at this school, was very volatile at best. It was a mutual dislike but when Harry looked into his pensieve, his whole opinion of the man changed.

He began to look beyond the snark and gruffness to the person under the hard shell. Harry was not an intelligent person in school, but he figured out that Snape was playing both sides, more on the _light_ side than Voldemort's side though. He figures that Snape was incredibly brave for facing that mad man like that and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the man's memories during the final battle.

Something in Harry snapped after viewing those memories. The wall of _hate and distrust _came tumbling down. A part of him knew the professor was spying, even though he's never used that word before, but to see the amount of trust Dumbledore had in the man was the icing on the cake. Snape was on their side..._his side_, the whole time.

_I need to be patient with him if I want us to have a meaningful relationship. I won't seek him out either. Our first couple of encounters should be spontaneous. I'll be respectful and polite, which should totally freak the man out. He definitely won't be expecting that from me. I'll be cordial and available if he does want to talk to me. _

_This isn't going to be easy. I need to stay focused on the end game. Getting to know the man Severus Snape is today is top priority and hopefully he will want to get to know me. _

Coming around the backside of the Castle, Harry feels a tingle go down his spine. He looks around and behind him to see if anyone is watching him, mainly Snape, but no one is there. Looking up at the Castle windows he can't see anyone either because of the glare of the setting sun. The tingles could only mean one thing, Snape is close. This made Harry wonder if taking it slow with the snarky man would satisfy the bond. The very bond that he will need to survive. He hopes so because he's not going to change his mind. Taking it slow with Snape is the best way to go.

It should be fine, as long as they spend enough time in each other's company. He can only hope that that'll be enough for now.

Harry starts to slow his pace until he's walking briskly then walking slowly. He puts his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath, before wiping back his hair from his sweaty face. Grabbing a small hand towel from his belt he wipes his face and neck of sweat, takes his flask and gulps down several swallows of water before walking to the front of the Castle and the main doors. He walks with a little more confidence now that he has a working plan in his mind.

He's actually excited about his prospects. Being friends with the potions master is something attainable and he can't keep the smile off his face and the pep out of his step.

XxXx

Seven floors up, Severus Snape is standing at the large window overlooking the backside of the Castle grounds. He's been standing there for quite some time, since the Headmistress dismissed him from her office. She informed him just today of Harry Potter's return and his new teaching position.

Is he surprised? Not really. The brat was sure to return when he was ready. Is he angry? Surprisingly, no. If anything he feels anxious, as he hasn't seen the boy since the final battle. How will they get on?

Potter is currently running, for fun it seems, around the Castle. He's watched him pass this window twice already. Just keeping far enough back as to not be seen from the outside.

The boy has grown up. His body is fit and he surely has the endurance if this _run_ is any indication. Severus wonders what else has changed about the boy, now a man. Will they be able to put the past behind them? Will there be a tension of hate between them? He hopes not. He would like to get to know the man Potter has become.

He sighs heavily and watches as Potter looks around as if aware he's being watched. Interesting. How does he know?

There are so many questions about the Savior he wants answered. Why did he leave? Why did he help exonerate him from afar? Why is he back? And mostly, what has he been up to in the last five years to look like _that. _For Severus cannot deny that Harry Potter is beautiful and something about the man out there is turning his insides to mush.

He watches as Potter walks around to the front of the Castle and out of his sight. Only time will tell what's in store for them but he knows that this year will be one he is definitely looking forward to.

XxxX

Please review!

-lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. There is a tiny bit of Severus in it, but not enough for us Snarry fans, be patient. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**Also, I still don't own Harry Potter's universe though I wish I did. (Like everyone else on this planet.) lol**

**Matters of the Heart **

**Chapter 4**

It's 8:30am and Harry is standing in his room naked. His first staff meeting is in thirty minutes and he can't decide what to wear. Even though he knows most of the professors, he still wants to make a good first impression, especially to the resident potion master.

"Ugh!" Throwing his red shirt on the bed. "No red, something neutral. Where's that beige shirt?" He says to himself, shuffling through his wardrobe to the very back. "Yes! Okay, okay. This will do." Grabbing his tight jeans and dragonhide boots, he starts dressing while walking to his tall mirror. "Calm down Harry, it's just a staff meeting."

Once he's done, he assesses himself in the mirror. Hair braided down to mid back - check, skin tight jeans - check. Should he wear his robes? "No. It's just a quick meeting. No robes." Harry checks his teeth one more time before he grabs his parchment and quill set and attaches them to his belt.

"Stay calm, Harry. Damn, it's not like you don't know these people."

Satisfied with how he looks, Harry leaves his rooms and starts down to the teachers lounge.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turns back to see professor Flitwick hurrying along the Hall. His short legs making quick work of the hallway.

"Professor Flitwick." Harry waits for him to catch up.

"Please, we are colleagues now. Call me Fillius." The half goblin says.

"Yes of course and please call me Harry."

The small man nods his head. "I would like a word with you afterward, if you could spare the time. I think there are a few things we need to discuss, _San Harry_." He says with a smirk and a wink.

Harry froze where he stood and gaped down at the man.

"After...Harry. And don't look so surprised. I am half goblin." He chuckles at Harry's reaction and tries to smooth it over. "I won't tell anyone but you and I need to talk. Yes?"

Harry can only agree. He nods his head once and then laughs out a barking laugh. "I should have known _you_ would be the one to know!"

They continue walking towards the teachers lounge, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose you should have. But not many people realized I can sense these things. So how was your journey home?"

"Uneventful."

"Ah. And how is Elder Batausch these days? Is he still as pigheaded as ever?" Fillius asks.

Harry again falters in his step. _What the hell? _

The smaller man chuckles. "I spent some time on the Homestead when I was first out of Hogwarts. I learned dueling techniques from him and the other trainers. They are quite skilled in that respect." He beams and Harry's still gawking. Fillius remembers his time on the Homestead with fondness. He learned a lot from them and not just how to duel. He learned how to live life to the fullest and that's something he still strives to do everyday.

When they arrive at the teacher's lounge, Harry opens the door and allows the smaller man to enter first.

The Headmistress is already at the front of the room and the other teachers are seated sporadically around. Some are drinking tea and catching up with old colleagues, while others are busy writing out their plans. Harry doesn't recognize some of them, but Professor Hooch is talking to Professor Sprout. Hagrid is now talking to Fillius and Professor Snape is in the back far corner scribbling away not paying any attention to anyone else.

" 'Arry! When did you ge' 'ere?" Hagrid says as he storms over to Harry, leaving a chuckling half goblin behind. He grasps Harry's shoulders and brings him in for a bone crushing hug. Literally.

"Hagrid! How ya been?Ahh, too tight!" He squeaks out and he can feel Hagrid loosen his hold.

" 'Arry. Where ya been lad? I've missed ya an' Fang too." Finally letting go of Harry.

"I'm good Hagrid. How about I come and have tea with you tomorrow! We can catch up then, is that okay?"

"Ya sure 'Arry. I'll make my rock cakes for ya. I know how much ya like 'em." Hagrid slaps his back making the Living Vampire stumble forward a step. They walk to the empty chairs at the back of the lounge to find a seat.

Snape looks up and makes eye contact with Harry for the first time in over five years. Harry's stomach does a flip and the hairs on his body start to vibrate making his steps falter. Oh, how he wants to hold him already. Acknowledging the potions Professor, Harry moves to an empty seat at the other end of the row even though the seat next to Snape is open.

_Take it slow. Give him space. Don't give him a reason to hate you already. _

Harry sat, took out his quill and parchment from his belt and looks forward trying to keep his emotions in check. From the corner of his eye, he can see the professor watching him. It makes him want to squirm but he holds strong.

_Don't give him a reason to mock you. _

"Mister Potter. How nice of you to grace us with your presence when the whole wizarding world is looking for you. Have you come to teach a new generation on how to break the rules or how to get into detention?" The older man sneers.

Harry turns to retort, however as soon as he makes eye contact he freezes again. Literally. His body starts singing to him, something he's never experienced before. His palms become sweaty, his heart beats faster and the worst part...his tongue tied. He can't get a sound to come out and he's trying! Trying not to wig out himself and to look like an arse, he just stares and prays he can eventually look away.

"Very mature Mister Potter." Severus says, lifting the right side of his mouth up in amusement before he goes back to writing.

Harry can't stop staring. _Was that a smile? What the hell? _A warmth begins to spread throughout his body from the interaction and keeping a straight face, he turns back towards the front and crosses his legs.

Inwardly, his Vampire is jumping up and down, purring at the tenor of Severus Snape's voice.

_Settle down there, mate. _

This is going to be harder than he thought; keeping Harry the man and Harry the Vampire satisfied. Much harder.

XxxX

"Fillius, would you care to join me in my rooms in say...ten minutes?" Harry asks. The meeting is over and the professors are mingling around. Professor Snape being the first to leave stating he had to prepare his lab for the unruly students.

"Yes, Mister Potter, that would ideal. I just need to run to my rooms for a minute and then I'll be right there." Fillius says as he bids farewell to the other professors before leaving.

Walking back to his rooms, Harry inventories all the feelings he's felt since being in the same room with his Other. Some are expected and some are a total surprise.

The tingles were there, that is a given. Harry figures the tingles are his way of knowing Snape is around. Soft when he's further away, stronger when in close proximity, but he doesn't know what it will do when they touch. That's something he can't wait to feel.

Then there's the warmth that literally spread throughout his body. It felt like when you first step into a warm shower and the warm water cascades down every inch of your body, caressing it as it moves over your sensitive areas and leaves you feeling breathless. Thank Merlin for robes. It took the whole meeting to get rid of the hard on he got from just listening to Snape berate him.

"Damn git."

But what surprised Harry the most was his inner Vampire coming to play. Being around his Mate is going to be difficult if his Vampire keeps interjecting itself into his psyche. No one ever told him that would happen or that he would have to control it so much. Really, when his Vampire came out, all Harry wanted to do was to touch the older man. To feel his face under his fingers, to taste those lips, to rub his hands across those shoulders and down to his stomach. To put his smaller fingers in between those larger potion stained fingers and never let go and finally to wrap his magic around him so he could bask in his Other's essence. His Vampire actually purred at those thoughts. Purred! _Oh Merlin_!

"Ugh! Stop it!" He says out loud. Catching himself as he looks around to make sure no one else has heard him. That's all he needs is for someone to think he's crazy. Adjusting his robes, he began to walk faster.

XxxX

"Would you like tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?" Harry asks. Personally, he would love some whiskey but he'll let his guest decide how this afternoon will go.

"Tea, please. I need to keep a level head today but can I take a rain check on that drink?" The half goblin inquires.

"Of course. I look forward to it." Harry says. "Tea it is. Just give me a second."

Placing the tea tray on the table between them, Harry pours Flitwick's cup then his own. "Besides the obvious, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry inquires. He adds milk and sugar to his own cup and watches as the smaller man does the same. He studies the other man, looking for any signs of danger and not seeing any.

With his cup, Fillius sits back in his chair and takes a sip. "Mmm, very good." He smiles over at Harry, "Well, as I've mentioned, I lived at the Homestead after I left Hogwarts. I lived there for three years mastering my skills as a dueler. When I left there, I went to Uni and studied Charms and business application. My family wanted me to work at Gringotts, hence the business degree. I, however, did not intend to work there. I joined the dueling club and made a name for myself; became a master dueler and won every year I was there."

He sits forward and looks Harry in the eyes and Harry can't turn away. Something in the other man's expression tells him this is important.

"Elder Batausch was my mentor while I was there. He took me under his wing and taught me many things. Not all of them having to do with dueling. He gave me sound advice about living life while putting me through grueling lessons on how to beat your opponent. However, the one thing he would never indulge to me, in all the time I was there, was the intimates going on with Living Vampires. Oh, I had my suspicions at the time but it would have been improper of me to voice that. They were gracious enough to allow a _human _to stay with them and learn from them; even if I am half goblin."

Harry smiles at that, it's true, it's a rare occasion that the tribe allows an outsider to stay with them. "I wondered how it was you came to be there myself. Elder Batausch is not one to deviate from tradition."

"That is correct. However, he came to me two days after I graduated Hogwarts. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. Before he showed up, I was preparing to start Uni in the fall and then off to work at Gringotts, like my family and I wanted; at the time. He told me 'word of my abilities with a wand' have reached his ears and he offered me a three year apprenticeship to train under him. Of course I jumped at the chance. I was being offered something no one else has ever been offered. This tribe of Vampires are very private, actually Vampires in general are not commonly known about except what Muggles write in their stories. But to be invited to apprentice with the Elite of the Vampires...well, I never considered turning them down. They are a tribe of traditions and honor, not bloodshed." Harry nods his head in agreement.

Fillius stops here, places his cup on the table and looks to the fire. The flames dance in his eyes and he reaches into his robes and pulls out a leather bound book. Glancing down at it with reverence while caressing the cover. "Elder Batausch is my friend. I found out a month before I was to leave the real purpose of the offered apprenticeship. A purpose I didn't understand until yesterday." He looks to Harry and hands him the book.

"What's this?"

"Elder Batausch gave this to me when he revealed the truth about my apprenticeship. I think you should read it."

Harry studies the book, flipping it open to the middle to see beautifully written words. "I don't understand. What am I looking at?" He asks as he continues to flip through the pages.

"It's a copy of the written history of Living Vampires. Every Elder has written in the book, adding their life and tribulations to the history. Harry, I have read this book several times and until yesterday I didn't understand the significance. I didn't 'get it' until I saw you walking through the halls the other day. This book is solely written by the Elders. You must understand that to be gifted with this was a great honor for me. No one knows of its existence, not even other tribe members."

"If that's the case then why did he gift it to you?" Harry asks with narrow eyes and for once he's lost for more words even though he has several questions. This is truly remarkable and unbelievable.

"In this book they talk about the King, the first King."

They stare at each other, neither one saying a word.

"What?" Harry asks eventually. Every Living Vampire has heard all the stories and legends about one all powerful Living Vamp and the tragic death of him and his family. As far as Harry knows, they are just that...stories and legends.

They both admire the book in Harry's lap.

XxxX

**Please review! **

**-lovetoreadseverusdotcom **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope it came out alright. Please read and review!**

**Still don't own Harry Potter and all that surrounds him. **

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 5**

Harry didn't know how to react to this. He spent five years on the Homestead and he's never heard of this book. Elder Batausch trained him and coached him and never once did he mention any book or written word of their past. "Forgive me, but I still don't understand."

"The Elders know things, Harry. Read the book. I added my time there as well; including my talk with Elder Batausch. Start at the beginning and don't skip anything. When you finish, we'll have that drink and discuss it. But until then, please know that I will keep your Vampire status a secret and I'm here to support and guide you if you so require." Sanding from his chair and placing a hand on Harry's arm, "I'll leave you now."

Harry finally looks to the man and nods his head. "Thank you. I will find the time to read this through, but...I understand you don't know much about our personal lives but I can tell you I'm only here for one thing."

"Yes...to collect your Other. I know." He taps the book with a stubby finger. "Read the book."

Harry watches him leave, stunned. That man is full of surprises! And he knows about my Other! _Bloody hell. _

"What the hell? This is not what I signed up for." Standing from the chair, he heads to the liquor cabinet, pours himself a tall glass of whisky, and takes takes a long draw. He walks back to the fireplace and stares at the book on the table. Not touching, it he goes to his office. "_Tempus_." He whispers once he's inside. The time flashes in front of him, three o'clock. Placing his drink away from all the papers piled on his desk, he opens the top drawer and retrieves his own journal.

While on the Homestead, he'd taken to writing his experiences and thoughts in a journal. At first he just wanted to document how cool his life was becoming, but as time passed, he found that it helped him to work through his feelings and any conflicts he was having. Also, it helped him to remember things better because his memory at the time was awful. Now whenever he's facing an internal conflict he turns to his journal and writes everything down.

"Merlin, why couldn't Elder Batausch come right out and tell me what I need to know? Elders...so mysterious all the time and frustrating. Ugh, taking a sip of his whiskey, "I have enough to deal with with Snape I don't need this distraction." Aggravated with the whole situation, he turns to his own book, flips to a blank page and begins to write. His journal is definitely going to get a lot of use in the coming months.

A knock at his door startles him from his writing. So lost in his thoughts he has no idea how much time has passed. He casts a _Tempus _and the time five thirty floats in front of him. "Coming!"

He opens the door to find Madame Pomfrey, the resident Mediwitch standing there.

"Mister Potter, good evening. I thought I would walk with you to dinner. Are you going down now?" The Mediwitch asks.

She hasn't changed at all in five years and Harry smiles back at her. "Harry, please." and before he realizes what he's doing, he's hugging her. Even though he dislikes the infirmary, he never held any bad feelings for this woman right here.

She laughs and pats his upper arms, surprised at the muscles she feels there."Hello to you too! It's been a long time since you've been in my care. I can honestly say that I've missed you." She says smiling.

"I've been lucky to not have been in need of medical attention for the last five years. Let's hope that continues or I might start to think your doing something…"

"You better not finish that sentence young man!" She laughs and pushes him away to look at his face. "You've grown so much, Harry."

"Thank you, Matron." He replies.

"Poppy. You better call me Poppy, Harry okay? So, are you heading down for dinner?" She laughs as she turns to allow him access to the hall.

They fall into step together. "I don't remember seeing you at dinner last night, did you just get in today?" In fact there were only a handful of teachers at dinner the past couple nights. Guessing the 'dinner rule' only applies when the students are here.

"Yes, this morning. I usually try to get here two weeks before the start of term to check inventory and get all my supplies. But I went to visit my sister in the States this holiday, so I double checked my stocks before I left. Now I just have to clean the infirmary from top to bottom and that won't take long. How about yourself? When did you get here?" She asks.

"Day before yesterday. It's been very quiet around here. I've had time to get my classroom ready and my planning done. I'm finding that I'm doing a lot of studying just so I can teach the right material." They both laugh. "The only class I'm not worried about is the one on the second war. You know, having lived through that one and all."

At those words, they both fall into memories of the final battle as they continue their walk down the hallway.

"You've been through a lot for someone so young, Harry. I envy you for not letting it change who you are on the inside." She says as she studies the person next to her.

"Thank you." He says back. 'It has changed me in more ways than you can imagine' he thinks to himself.

As they descend the stairs, the Mediwitch continues to watch his movements and demeanor, something she does automatically being in the medical profession. The Headmistress is right, Harry carries himself more confidently now and he _looks_ good. Okay, maybe not _good, _he looks _gorgeous_.

"I hope you're prepared to fend off the whole female student body, Harry. You've grown into a striking young man." She jokes.

Harry laughs, this is something he doesn't have to worry about with being a Vampire. No love potion will work on him or any other spell meant to confound, confuse, or imperious him. "I'm not too worried about the students. Constant vigilance, right?"

"If you say so. I hope I don't see you in the infirmary due to a love potion or something worse." She says.

"Me too." He banters back, as they come closer to the Great Hall and Harry's tingles are back. He smiles knowingly before schooling his features again.

When they enter the Great Hall, Harry notices that all the teachers are present tonight. The Mediwitch sits in her chair next to Professor Sprout, who is seated next to Fillius. Fillius gifts him with a knowing smile before turning to Poppy and starting a conversation. The only seat left is at the other end of the table next to Professor Snape and Harry makes his way there.

"Professor." He greets his Mate, sitting down and pouring a cup of juice. Dinner has already started so the other teachers are well into their meal.

"Potter. Or should I start greeting you as _Professor." _ He snarls, but Harry smiles anyway staring at his plate setting.

"Actually, I would really like it if you would call me Harry." He says, turning to look directly into his Mates eyes. He quickly closes off his features when his body reacts starts to the man next to him. He can feel the heat between them and all he wants to do is reach out and touch him. It's so tempting...**he's** so tempting.

"Do you expect me to reciprocate, Mister Potter? Because I will not. You will continue to call me Professor or Sir." He says in a gruff tone trying to rile the boy next to him.

"Severus! You will not talk to a colleague in that manner. You will be respectful in return. Harry will address you as Severus when there are no students around and you will allow it." The Headmistress admonishes from across the table.

Severus grits his teeth, but answers, "Yes Minerva. But if he disrespects me once then I will not allow it any further." He glares at Harry to drive home his point.

He's watching Harry, Harry can tell, for some type of reaction and Harry can't look away. He tries desperately to look anywhere but into those black pools as his body is singing loudly. To exacerbate the situation, his inner Vampire is making kissing noises.

Get a grip! Harry can feel his cheeks warming up and trying not to embarrass himself, he manages to move to his plate where he grabs a piece of chicken then potatoes onto his plate. "Thank you, Sir...I mean Severus." His Vampire beams and purrs.

_Merlin. He's dreamy when he's snarky! _

Minerva continues, _"_In fact Severus, I would like it if you would help Harry acclimate to his new job. I want you to look over his planner and answer any questions he may have." Minerva beams at Harry then Severus before shoveling a forkful of food in her mouth.

Severus is stunned into silence.

"I don't want to impose…" Harry tries, but is cut off by Severus.

"I will do no such thing." He grouses. "I will not waste my time on frivolous endeavors and I will not spend any more of my time with this lazy excuse for a man than I absolutely have to. I simply refuse, Minerva!" He continues. As his mouth is spewing out insults, his mind is screaming for him to stop. He's watched Potter these last few days and he knows his insults are unjust but old habits are hard to break.

Harry can feel his anger flaring. His inner Vampire is begging (_begging!) _him to breathe, but Harry feels like he's sixteen again and before he can filter his mouth he pushes back from the table and says, "Um, excuse me, _Sir,_ I do not need you to look at my lesson plans. Not now or in the future, and if I have any issues or worries, I'm sure I can find a professor willing to help me without a complaint. Do not worry yourself over wasting your precious time on me!" And with those last words Harry stands and storms out of the Great Hall.

His Vampire is crying. _Crying! "_Merlin, help me." He says to himself. Walking at a brisk pace back to his rooms, he decides now would be a good time for a run. Obviously he needs to work on not letting Snapes jibes get to him. What happened to being patient? _Bugger!_

After watching Harry leave the Hall, Minerva gifts Severus with her most stern face. "That was uncalled for Severus. You will apologize to that young man tonight **and **you will help him. Or so help me…" she's wags her finger in his face, "...or so help me, you'll chaperone all the Hogsmeade weekends for the next two years!"

"You wouldn't!" He yells back.

The other teachers are silent.

"I would! And I will! You will behave, Severus Snape! I expect it to be done tonight!" She demands and storms out the side door.

Severus stands and throws his napkin on the table before he too, storms out of the Hall. He knows she's right, he just hates eating crow.

XxxX

Harry is standing in the center of the Quidditch pitch dressed in his running attire. He begins his warm-up routine while replaying the dinner scene over and over in his head. "What happened to being patient?"

"_You threw it all away! You yelled at our Mate!" _

"Ugh! You're not supposed to answer me! I have to be going crazy. This whole thing is driving me crazy. That's it. Yeah that's it, I'm losing it." He mutters to himself.

"_Harry, you need to stay focused. You know how he is. This is his armour, his shield so he won't get hurt."_

"I know. I know."

"Mister Potter."

Harry startles. So wrapped up in his thoughts he totally misses the tingles.

"Talking to yourself now? Should we be worried the Savior is losing his marbles?" The deep voice came from behind him and Severus walks out of the shadows and into the light.

Harry stares open mouthed. _Oh my god! Say something you idiot! _

"Sir. I'm sorry for my outburst...Sir." Harry stutters. Grabbing his right foot from behind and stretching, "I would appreciate any help you could give me. If you could spare the time that is."

"No need for _you _to apologize, Harry." Severus says as he watches the fit man. "What _are _you doing?" Severus asks.

Though he is surprised at the use of his first name, Harry doesn't show it. "Stretching, Sir. I'm going to run for awhile and I need to warm up my muscles before I start." He switches to his left foot.

"Why do you run_? _You can't honestly enjoy running for fun. It looks exhausting." The older man inquires.

"It's cathartic. It helps me sort things out and releases stress. Plus it's good cardio. Have to keep my physique in good shape." He jokes.

Severus half smiles and the Vampire faints.

Harry grunts but continues to stretch and Severus continues to watch, waiting for Harry to finish so he can continue with what he needs to say.

"Look," Harry says when he's done stretching. "I don't want to be a burden, I just want to do a good job."

"Harry, you'll be a good teacher. I know you taught most the school in Defence Against the Dark Arts back in your fifth year. And those students had the best O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores than any class before or after. Please, accept my apology, Harry. If you feel that me looking at your planner will help you, then by all means bring it to my office tomorrow and I will have a look. Let's say around eleven?"

Harry's Vampire is up and beaming at the compliment. _Just hug him already!_

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Sir. I will be at your office at eleven."

"Severus, Harry, call me Severus when there are no students around. I would really like that."

Harry smiles back at him, nods his head once, then starts to jog in place. "Thank you, Severus. But if you'll excuse me now, I really need to start my run." And with that Harry turns and jogs to the edge of the forest before turning up towards the Main Gate.

Severus watches the boy go. _No. Not a boy anymore. You saw that the other day and more today. He's grown up. Maybe, just maybe, the past will stay in the past and they can start over. Not for the first time, Severus wonders about The-Boy-Who-Lived. _

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-lovetoreadseverusdotcom **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: okay this chapter is super long compared to the others. I just wanted to get their first real meeting to happen before the students arrived. I hope it's alright. Please review and let me know! **

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did. **

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 6**

It's dark. The smell of dirt and moss permeates the air, creating the perfect hunting atmosphere. Harry stalks slowly and stealthily through the forest hunched close to the ground. He can smell what he wants hidden in front of him so he takes it slow not wanting to scare it or any of the other creatures hiding from him. He knows they're there; some big, some small but he's honed in on the perfect prey. Harry's reflexes are quick and his fangs quicker, before anything can react Harry has sunk his teeth into the large brown hare.

The animal doesn't move or make a sound. It's the _allure_ working_. _Harry is using it to relax the hare to make this venture quick and painless. He takes three heaping gulps before closing the wound. Holding the animal in the crook of his arm he pets the ears back a couple of times. "I'm sorry, little fella, just needed a little of your blood. I hope I didn't scare or hurt you too much, it's ok."

He strokes it's head a few more times before placing it gently on the forest floor. At first, the hare doesn't move making Harry smile at it. "Go on, fella. I'm not going to hurt you. Go." And it does. Harry watches it pounce off under the foliage before turning back towards the school.

_We would feel so much better if you took from our mate, dude. Really, he's just inside. _

"Not yet."

"_Not yet." _His Vampire mocks. "_Are we at least going to see him tonight?"_

"Man, would you stop talking to me like that! I mean...I've got to stop talking to myself like this. Yup, I'm definitely going crazy."

Harry sighs, he's not going to see Severus tonight. He was supposed to meet with the man yesterday before lunch to go over his planner, but the man was called away; something to do with St. Mungo's. He was only there for the day, but Harry decided to wait for the man to come to him. You know, not wanting to seem needy or anything.

"Not tonight. I'll see him tomorrow at breakfast." He says out loud. _I have got to stop talking to myself...out loud. _He thinks to himself. _I'm not going to allow myself to go crazy. _

Harry's been thinking about his Vampire a lot lately. Mostly because it has never acted this way before, like it's its own person. It's, quite frankly, freaking him out.

By the time he enters his rooms, he's already decided to write a letter to Mikkel. He's closer in age with Harry and has also just found his Other. Maybe he can shed some light on what's going on with him or he'll confirm Harry's worst fear.

He slides out of his shoes before quickly going to his office for parchment. As he passes the fireplace in the living room, he waves his hand and the fire flares to life. Another wave and a tea set is sitting on the table. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace, he takes his quill and ink from the pouch on his belt places them next to the tea set.

He makes a cup of tea with milk and sugar and then sits back and watches the flames. He marvels in how he's feeling since getting his little boost from the hare. He purposely chose an animal that wouldn't be harmed too much from his taking. His inner Vampire is right though, it would be better to take from his Other but right now that's just not possible. Speaking of his Vampire, Harry grabs up the parchment and quill and starts to write a letter to Mikkel.

_Mikkel,_

_Hello friend, I hope this letter finds you and Katrina well. I have settled in quite well here at the school. The Headmistress, my old Head of House, has made it a point to make me feel welcome. Not many questions or demands about where I've been the last five years, so that's a plus, for now. I know that eventually I will have to answer for it, but right now I'm going to concentrate on my end game. _

_Speaking of end game - I have some questions I desperately need answers to. The most pressing question has to do with the Vampire in me. I don't want to sound crazy or want you to think I can't handle myself but my Vampire has taken on a role of its own. It's asserting itself more and talking to me as an individual and not my psyche. That's all I'm going to say on that subject, but I need to know if that's normal and if so, why wasn't I told what to expect? _

_Another thing I'm curious about is my appetite. Since spending time with my Other, even though it wasn't a lot of time, I've noticed my urge to feed increase. I normally can go months before having to indulge in the Red. I made sure to feed before I left the Homestead to ensure I wouldn't have to feed right away here. However, I've only been here less than two weeks and already I've had the urge to feed. So much so that I did just that this morning. Don't worry, I didn't do anything drastic and I didn't let out my secret. I was careful and only took what I needed to sustain myself for awhile. Just to answer your question - no, I didn't take from my Other. _

_I know this is going to be a hard journey for me, to get him to like me then maybe to want me and hopefully to love me. We've had a few interactions already, so you know how my body has been reacting, but I'm not going to rush him...not going to rush this. I know you told me to claim him as mine as is my right but I just can't do that. I need him to want to be with me so I'm gonna take things slow and get to know him. Wish me luck. _

_Say hi to everyone for me. I miss you guys like mad. This is going to be a long year, but hopefully all will work out and we'll be back there before next years start of term. _

_Oh! Can you let Elder Batausch know that Fillius Flitwick is still a Professor here. It's a small world after all! _

_Love y'all and write soon!_

_Harry _

Rolling up the letter and tying it with a violet ribbon before setting it aside, Harry ponders writing another letter. One he knows he needs to write before word of his return gets out. How will they react to him writing them? He just left them five years ago and didn't leave a note, didn't write any letters, or sent any word to let anyone know where he was or that he was okay. Would they welcome him back? Do they even want to hear from him after all this time?

Sighing, Harry pulls another parchment and dips his quill in the ink.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm hesitant to write this letter to the both of you. I know how much I've hurt you and disappointed you with my taking off the way I did. _

_I have a reason, a good one I think, but I don't know if you would consider it the right reason to leave you two the way I did. I can only ask for your forgiveness and that someday you would see it in your hearts to forgive me._

_I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year. I've been here for almost two weeks now and I've just gotten up the courage to write to you. If you can forgive me, I would love to see the two of you again. _

_Please write back if you feel so inclined. _

_Harry _

_P. S. Congratulations on your wedding! I'm so happy for the two of you. _

When he's done, he rolls up the parchment up and ties it with his signature violet ribbon. Picking up the first letter he walks to the kitchen and places them on the counter by the window. He cracks the window enough to allow a nice breeze to enter the kitchen. He closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath before he lets out a deep caw sound followed by a lower drawn out cacaw.

In the distance, Harry can see the bird coming toward him. His bird. Once upon a time he had Hedwig, a snowy white owl, and he loved her with all his heart. But now he has Hercules, his Egyptian Vulture. When he first received Hercules as an egg, he thought the Elders had lost their minds.

They explained that this particular egg has been in their hatchery for the better part of seventeen years, just sitting in its nest and never hatching. They considered removing it but the female birds wouldn't allow any humans near it. It wasn't an egg laid by any of their birds, it was sent to them with a note stating when it turns blue from a human touch it will hatch. No one knows where the egg came from or who sent it but when Harry picked it up after hearing its story it turned blue.

Hercules grew very large. His wing span being 190cm, his coloring is white mostly with black outlining his wings coming to the sides of the torso and down to the tail. He is a very beautiful bird for being a vulture. He's also totally loyal to Harry, almost to the point of obsessive. Harry smiles at the bird as he lands on the window sill.

"Hey there, Hercules. Been finding plenty to eat around here have you?" Hercules stands tall, nips at Harry's fingers and caws enthusiastically.

"Well I need you to stop eating long enough to deliver these for me. One to Mikkel and the other to Ron and Hermione Weasley. Please take care." He ties the letters to each leg as he names the recipients and scratches Hercules belly before standing away to allow the bird room to fly out the window. It's strange having a vulture as a familiar, but hey, when has he ever done anything normal.

XxxX

Harry is the first teacher to breakfast the next day. He pours himself a cup of coffee and grabs a croissant with butter and jam.

Severus is the next teacher to show up. He walks with a purpose to the head table. "Harry." Sitting next to said man. He also pours himself a cup of coffee and adds lots of sugar and a splash of milk.

"Severus. How did things go at St. Mungo's?"

"Oh that. They have completely incompetent potioneers there and I was called in to brew an antidote for a potion that doesn't exist!" He takes a sip of his coffee and closes his eyes in relief. "Seems someone there was trying to brew a Skele Gro potion that also would include a pain reliever. They didn't account for the interaction of the different ingredients and instead of growing bones painlessly it turned the skin burnt black and the eyes white." He chuckled lowly, "They thought it to be an allergic reaction at first but when several people came down with the same symptoms they realized the potion was bad."

He forked some eggs and a piece of toast onto his plate, took another sip of coffee then looked to Harry. "It took me all of six hours to brew an antidote. Everyone is fine now...yada yada yada."

Harry laughs at Severus' brush off and his use of such a muggle saying. _Touch him. Just the arm. Pleease. _He blushes, but more because his Vampire is embarrassing him! Thank Merlin no one else can hear it.

He clears his throat to talk, but Severus speaks first. "I will be in my office this morning if you would like to come by after breakfast." He's all business but Harry doesn't care. He wants to spend any time with him. Get to know the man not the professor.

_Yess! You going to tell him about us? Hmm? Please tell him. We need him and I want to taste him! _

Harry shakes his head to clear the voice before answering. "Yes. That would be great. I'll just run to my rooms and get my planner and I'll meet you in your office." Taking one last sip of his coffee, he smiles at Severus before taking his leave passing Professor Flitwick on the way out. "Good morning, Fillius."

"Good morning, Harry." The small man says as they pass each other.

His Vampire is jumping up and down with joy at the prospect of spending time with their Other. If he knew how to dance he might be swinging his hips but he can't and he's not.

XxxX

Harry is nervous and his Vampire is excited. The tingles started as soon as he descended into the dungeons. They're becoming _normal _for him and sometimes he doesn't even notice them unless the sensations are different. Like today. It's like his whole body is alight. "This has to be your doing, Vampire mine." He mumbles before stopping in front of the potion master's door.

"_Naturally." _Feeling smug.

He smooths out the non existing wrinkles in his robes before gathering his courage to knock.

"Enter."

He takes one last deep breath and enters. "Thank you for looking this over." He says as he walks towards the desk.

Severus is sitting at his desk writing. He doesn't look up right away which allows Harry the opportunity to sit and look around. The office looks the same which brings up memories of his disastrous occlumency lessons. _Don't go there, man. Nothing good will come of it. _Pushing those thoughts away, he places his planner on the desk and waits.

_Look at him though. He emits confidence and power and he's not even trying! We're so lucky he's our Other. I'm sorry that we couldn't have known this before our inheritance, maybe then our pasts would be different...better even. _This last part is whispered reverently and Harry can only agree mentally with his Vampire.

"How far have you gotten in your planning?" the older man asks as he finally looks up to Harry.

Harry's green eyes shine back at him, "_Wow, he's so sexy! I can look into those eyes all day!" _His Vampire swoons. The comment causes Harry to stammer in his response. "Uhm...thr...three months. Is that enough or should I have gone to the Christmas Holidays?"

Severus is surprised. "No actually, if anything you might have gone too far. Usually we do only a couple weeks in advance. This way if the students require an extra lesson to understand what's being taught it won't throw your planning out of whack. Let me take a look and see what you've done so far." Taking the planner and reading through it, he bobs his head in approval every couple of pages. Harry gets nervous all over again.

"This is good, Harry. I can see you put a great deal of thought into your lessons."

"Uh...Thank you, Sir." He stammers.

Severus lifts an eyebrow at the reply.

"I mean, Severus." He laughs, "I'm sorry."

"Harry, don't apologize. I realize this…" waving a hand between them, "...is unusual for us but I think, I hope actually, that we can put the past behind us and start anew." Sitting back in his chair and watching for Harry's reaction.

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Severus we love you! Muah! muah! muah!" _

Harry really wants to roll his eyes or scream 'shut up!' at his Vampire but Severus is watching him...intently.

"I'd like that too. But before we go any further with this, I just want to say I'm sorry for the pensieve incident…no let me finish, please. I also want you to know that I'm very thankful to you for all you've done for me over the course of my school days. You never asked for recognition or praise but, Sir, you are the bravest man I know." _And the sexiest! _Harry smiles at Severus because he wants to laugh out loud but can't.

Severus tries to interrupt Harry, but the man will not allow it, so he listens to what he has to say. Honestly, he's impressed with Harry and how well he's communicating with him. Then Harry smiles at him..._wow_..._beautiful. What!? Oh hell no! Don't think of him like that, he won't think of you in that way. _Severus tells himself and tries to focus on what Harry is saying.

"I'm going to say 'thank you for that', Harry, and leave it there, okay? But I wonder if you would answer some questions I have?"

Harry relaxes back into his chair while his Vampire is drooling at the mouth. "I think I can manage a few questions if you're willing to do the same." His _allure_ came out for just a second but he's able to pull it back. He doesn't want to use that on his Other for obvious reasons but sometimes it gets away from him. Especially when he's relaxed and happy

Severus smirks at the younger professor, _that's_ _very slytherin Harry. _"Agreed. I would love to start this adventure today, however I'm needed elsewhere. Let's say we meet for drinks in my rooms after the Welcoming Feast?"

Trying not to piss himself, Harry answers, "That sounds great. Around 7?"

"Yes, that'll be fine." Severus says as he stands, walks around his desk to stand in front of Harry.

Harry stands as well "Okay, thank you for looking at my planner." Taking the planner off the desk, he starts for the door but Severus stops him before he leaves.

"Harry? I'm sorry too, for...well...and I'm glad we have this opportunity ..." Then he turns around and leaves through the other door.

Harry stands shocked until his Vampire spoke.

"Aww. _that was sweet. See, he does cares about us!"_

Harry left feeling the happiest he's felt in a long time…if ever.

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's longer than I expected but I couldn't help it. I tried to get all of Sept 1 into this chapter but it just would work. I worked hard on this chapter and can't wait for you to read this. **

**JK Rowling owns HP universe not me. I just own my imagination. **

**Please review at the end! **

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**Sept 1**

Unable to sleep, Harry rolled onto his back and huffed.

"Ugh. This is crazy." He grumbled to himself. Today is the day the students arrive **and **he has his thing with Snape. He doesn't know which one he's more nervous about. Ever since they spoke the other day and agreed to their little game he's been struggling with what to tell the man.

_Do I tell him I'm a Vampire now or wait? If I wait and he finds out on his own that would be bad for us. I don't want him to feel he can't trust me but am I ready for him to know now? He's a smart man, he'll research Living Vampires once I mention it. No, I want to tell him...but how?_

"Shit."

Getting up, he scratched his backside and stretched his back. Deciding it's time to get up for good, he headed to the bathroom to shower. As he passed his open wardrobe, he spied his broom propped just inside. It has been awhile since he's flown on his broom...

_Merlin, you're stressing me out here! Go running, do sit ups, hey, even fly that damn broom, but please do something! I, for one, want to rest before we spend an evening with our Mate. I can't wait to bask in his magic, in his essence. So for the love everything Merlin do something to settle yourself down! _His Vampire grumbles.

"Shut. Up. You are not helping the situation!" Harry said irritated. "But you're right. I need to do something or we're both going to go wonky." he said under his breath and more to himself.

Deciding not to shower, Harry changed into sweatpants and a tank. Put on his running shoes and grabbed his broom before heading out.

It's not even four in the morning when he enters the pitch but the darkness is a welcoming comfort to him. He climbs the bleachers to the teachers box and sits overlooking the field. He remembers when he used to love playing here, flying high and racing for the snitch. Merlin he misses those days. Sighing and clutching his broom tighter, he wondered, not for the first time, how much his life has changed in the last five years. It's definitely not what he expected or dreamed his future would be when the war was over. He smiled to himself as he realized it's so much better than he ever could have imagined. Deciding to take flight, he began to gather himself when someone spoke his name.

So wrapped up in his thoughts he missed the tingles again, or maybe they're just becoming a normal part of his life now.

_Dude, wake up. _

"Harry? What in blazes are you doing out here this early in the morning?" Severus asks. "Already breaking the rules, I see." He jokes.

"Severus?" Harry's so stunned at seeing his Other that he stutters out, "Uh...what?"

_Smooth. Wake up, man_

Severus sat next to Harry on the bench and stared out at the pitch. He's wearing his black cloak over black slacks and probably a black shirt. Harry can't stop wondering what's under that cloak and that thought makes him blush. They settle into quiet camaraderie while Harry watches him in his peripheral vision. His inner Vampire salivating at the closeness to the older man and Harry tries to keep that visual at bay.

He wonders why the man's out here, in the Quidditch pitch at four in the morning. Certainly he's not nervous about the students coming. Harry doesn't have to ask or wait long before Severus starts talking.

"I've been teaching for a long time now and I know what to expect. However, that doesn't stop me from feeling anticipation and apprehension each new year." The older man turned to face Harry, "I always walk the grounds in the early morning on the first. It helps me to release my pent up apprehension and prepare my mind for another year of prepubescent and teenage students. What about you, Harry? Why are you here this early?" Snape studies Harry's face and eyes and can't stop staring at how his eyes seem to glow in the early mornings light. It's mesmerizing.

"Same as you I suppose. This is my first year teaching and I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." Snape doesn't need to know about what else is bothering him. He ran a hand over the top of his head and looked out over the pitch, "I was going to go flying or for a run but when I got here it just felt right to sit up here. I used to love Quidditch you know. Even thought of doing it professionally at one point." He sighed, "But the war put a stop to that dream along with some others." He whispered.

Severus just stared at him, wondering, not for the first time, what happened to the man sitting next to him. "Harry, may I offer some advice?"

Harry looked back to Severus, trying not to get lost in those obsidian eyes. He inclined his head in a gesture to continue. "Sure."

"You're a good teacher already, Harry. You taught your own peers during your fifth year and they learned not only the spells and shields but how to apply them during a battle. The O.W.L.S from that year have been the highest in decades and we all know that was because of you and that club of yours. That's hard to do. Teaching your own peers is infinitely harder than teaching students you don't know. You're prepared; I've read your lesson plans and they're good." Smiling like he has a secret no one knows, Severus continued, "Be strict because if your not from the first day you will lose them. Be available for them if they need your guidance or their questions answered, and be fair because if you're not then you will lose what respect you have right now. But most importantly, Harry, don't let them see fear; or smell it for that matter. Use that Gryffindor courage of yours and you'll do just fine." He finished seriously.

Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes as he listened, surprised at how much his former professor has changed toward him. "It makes sense when you put it like that." He smiled, "Thank you. That actually helps a lot."

Severus nodded once, "Of course. Harry, you'll discover that I'm full of knowledge on every subject and I'm always right, never doubt that." He said with a slight chuckle before smiling at Harry; which shocked the young man almost speechless.

Harry burst out laughing, "Did you just make a joke? And laugh at it?" His face lit up with glee. "Merlin, you **are** human after all!"

"I'll have you know that even us dungeon bats have a sense of humor."

Harry's eyes widen at the mention of the known nickname before a smile lit up his face and he barked out a laugh.

"Oh god, how do you know that nickname? Wow, are you trying to shatter all my illusions of you in one night?" He laughed out.

Severus just harrumphed and then started laughing too. The sound a deep hearty baritone that went straight to Harry's lower region. The shiver that ran down his body made him blush and he had to turn away to hide his face. "I told you I know everything! You still don't pay attention, do you, Harry? Besides, I think it's you who's shattering my perceptions of the 'Savior'. I never would have thought that we would be getting on, and here we are talking and joking with one another. It boggles the mind." Severus stated matter of factly but with laughter in his voice.

"Seems we both have a lot to learn about each other this year." Harry said.

Severus agreed, "I'm looking forward to it." and Harry felt his cheeks redden more and looked ahead before Severus noticed.

They both sat and stared at the pitch for a while longer. Harry reveling in the feelings coursing through his body and wishing Severus felt the same.

_He's so sexy. We are so lucky to have him as our Mate. Can't you just feel his magic? It soothes the soul...or the bond so to speak. I can't wait to taste him...in all aspects…._

"Well, I guess I'll fly for a bit. I think I don't want to think...just do." Harry said, anything to stop the wonderings of his Inner Vampire.

"Very well, I'll see you at breakfast then. Have a good ride." And with a quick nod the potion master descended the bleachers. On the last step, he turned to watch as Harry mounted his broom and soared into the air. He watched the younger man fly up and around, lazily at first but he could tell the second Harry left everything on the ground and concentrated on only his flying. The man lowered his body close to his broom and shot higher into the sky...into the clouds, completely out of sight. Severus looked around for him and jumped when Harry zoomed past him from behind. He could hear the laughter and glee as the man zoomed by and Severus found himself smiling at the sound.

XxxX

Harry watched as Severus descended the bleachers before taking his broom and straddling it. He kicked off and floated for all of two seconds before allowing the broom to move toward the opposite goal.

_Stupid human. Just fly your damn broom. I know you feel better now so lets see how good you really are on this thing._

Harry laughed at himself as he lowered his body to his broom and shot straight up into the clouds. He zoomed in and out of the clouds; unable to see the ground and loving it. The wind caressing his face reminding him of when he was younger. With a cheshire smile he whoops in pleasure with each dip and climb enjoying the feeling of nothing around him but air. At one point he left the clouds and plummeted towards the ground only to pull up and zoom into the pitch at top speed, laughing and hollering all the way.

Man, he really missed this.

XxxX

By the time Harry finished flying and trekked back to his room for a much needed shower breakfast was over. The students are arriving today, late afternoon so he has time to relax. Sitting on his couch, tucking his feet under his thigh, he picked up the old journal Filius gave him and tucked in.

The first entry is dated 1325 March. "Amazing." He whispered. The first quarter of the journal is written in Middle English, making it slower for Harry to read and comprehend. So after reading for hours he learned some interesting history. The most astonishing being that all the legends were true. In the beginning of the tribe there was a great King but present day there is not. What happened? And why did Fillius feel the need to give him the journal to read now?

According to what Harry could put together from the journal there were four Elders at the beginning of the Tribe; each one documenting different aspects of the Tribe and its beginning. Elder Paan, Elder Jobe, Elder Theon and Elder Ysmay, the latter one being the Head Elder. All four Elders came together to protect one single Vampire of great power and influence. Each one gladly giving their lives in unwavering servitude.

According to their entries all five Living Vampires became friends at a young age. The four who eventually became Elders and the King. Each one skilled in their own unique way. Elder Paan was best with his wand and spell work and every so often he was known to See things. Elder Jobe was a born leader, strong minded and strong physically. He taught and led their first Living Vampire Army. Elder Theon was gifted with Earth Magic and the skill to teach and guide. He taught anyone who wanted to learn how to control and master their magic. The oldest Elder; Elder Ysmay was the only female Elder at the time. She was gifted with the power of medicine. Her knowledge of herblore and natural science enable her to create potions. Thus becoming the tribes first Healer.

The last Vampire, the most powerful and regal of the group, became the leader. He became known as only King Pilou by the tribe and the Elders. In the beginning the tribe wasn't very big. Less than a hundred Vampires, but as the years passed they grew in numbers mainly because of King Pilou. He set forth all the traditions they still follow til this day and he believed in family and the power of love. He was fair but strict and he demanded loyalty from his tribe members. King Pilou was a true king for he possessed the gifts of all four of his Elders plus the natural ability to govern and lead. He was beloved by most and hated by some but he had the Elders. Always the Elders with him—beside him.

Suddenly an alarm blares through the school making Harry practically jump off the couch. "Shit. Really!? What the hell? '_Tempus'_." The numbers four forty five flash in yellow. "Already?" How time flies when you're engrossed in your past. He marks his place before putting the journal on the table and stretched out. Then made his way to his room to get ready for the students; another shower, maybe a shave before adorning his newly pressed teachers robes.

Let the school year begin.

XxxX

Harry entered the Great Hall via the side door and sat next to the potion master. "Severus."

"Harry. You must have enjoyed flying this morning, I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch." The older man said as he poured himself some tea. Harry smiled widely, "Yes. Very much. I totally lost track of the time."

"Mister Potter. Albus is finally requesting an hour or so if your time tonight after the Welcoming Feast." The Headmistress said in a tone that tells Harry he can't say no.

_No! We can't go! Tomorrow. Please please please. Tomorrow! I've been good all day! _

"Minerva." Harry says glancing once at Severus then back. "I'm sorry but I have made other arrangements for this evening. I would love to spend some time with the Headmaster though. Can you tell him I can see him tomorrow after dinner?" Turning on his _allure_ and looking directly into her eyes.

Severus watches the interaction closely and is shocked when Minerva agrees.

"Alright Harry. I'll let Albus know to expect you tomorrow night at seven." Smiling over at Harry then nodding once to Severus before taking a sip of tea.

"Thank you." Harry beams back and glances another look to Severus. The man is staring at him in awe. "What? I'm looking forward to learning tonight."

Severus laughs his low husky laugh, making the other teachers stop and stare.

Minerva stands and addresses the table, "Okay everyone, the train has pulled in and the students are boarding their coaches. The first years are being brought over by Hagrid. Severus you need to get into place."

"Yes Minerva." He stands and says to Harry, "Duties of the Deputy Headmaster are never ending. Off to guide the little tykes."

Harry giggles, "Have fun, Severus. Don't scare them too much on their first day!" He shouts out as Severus crosses the Great Hall.

"Who me? I would never!" He hollers over his shoulder, while placing a hand over his heart in jest. "That's for their first potions class, didn't you know?" He joked with a laugh before exiting the Hall.

All the other teachers, including Minerva, just stared at the receding man in black thinking 'what the hell?!' Then turned to look at the smiling young Professor.

Not long after the adults settled down the student started trickling in. Harry watched as they scanned the teachers table, taking him in before sitting at their prospective tables. The murmurs start right away and Harry tries to ignore it but with his exceptional hearing he can hear everything.

_Is it almost over? _The Vampire whines.

No! Now stop.

When all the students are seated, the Headmistress stood up and clapped her hands together. The Great Hall became quiet and the door to the right of the main doors opened to reveal Professor Snape leading a line of wide eyed first years to the center of the Hall.

XxxX

**Review Please!**

**-lovetoreadseverusdotcom **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Jk Rowling is the lucky person who owns Harry Potter and all that it encompasses. **

Chapter 8

**Sept 1 **

With the Sorting completed and all the first years seated at their tables, the Headmistress stood and addressed the students.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! Before we dig into our delicious meal I'd like to introduce the new History of Magic Professor, Harry Potter." She turned to the young man and Harry stood up slightly and waved. The students cheers were deafening and Harry smiled back at them before sitting back down.

"Settle down now, settle down! There is a new list hanging outside Finch's office of the items not allowed in school this year. Please take heed of the list for if you're caught with said products they will be confiscated until the end of the year." She scanned the room, "Now, let's eat!" She clapped her hands together and a buffet appeared on the tables. The sounds of chatter and utensils taking up the mantle and Minerva sat down to her own meal.

"You're going to have a popular class this year young man." Poppy said over Minerva's plate. "I'd watch out for love potions and the like from day one Harry." She added with s laugh and Harry blanched at the thought.

"Oh Merlin. Don't say things like that! You'll jinx me for sure!" Harry said and the whole table giggled. Silence followed as all the teachers dug into their dinner and their own conversations.

Harry ate slowly wondering how much of what she said could be true. Looking at Severus, Harry hoped that's not something he has to deal with on a daily basis. It's sad to think this but he's not here for the kids, he's here to bring Severus home. Severus is his main priority, his only priority. He also knows it's too early to think what he's thinking, but he knows for certain, that he already has feelings for the man. It must be the bond at work, he's not sure if without it he would be feeling this way just yet. Hopefully the bond will settle down the more time they spend together.

"Penny for your thoughts." Severus interrupted.

"Oh, just pondering what Poppy said. God I hope that's not true. I just want…"

"You couldn't have expected to come back after five years and not have any fan fair. Seriously Harry, how daft can you be, you're their Hero, their Savior, the Golden Boy, the boy-who-lived-twice, their..."

"Stop." Harry saId through clenched teeth. He turned to the man next to him, "Don't say it. I just want to be _Harry, _not any other title. Why do I have to be something to everyone else but I can't be Harry to myself?" Throwing his napkin on his plate he shoved away from the table. "Excuse me Headmistress." He then looked to the faces of his colleagues, "I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

Harry left through the same door he came in and stormed down the hallway coming to a complete stop half way down. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This is not how he wants to be, a tempered brat. He's worked too hard these past five years and he's throwing it all away! Ugh! He slammed his fists against the wall in frustration.

_Temper, temper dude. What is wrong with you lately? _

'I...I just really hate being here, okay. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Coming back to this place that holds so many bad memories and struggles for me and it's too much. I'm struggling too much and I shouldn't be. I'm going to have to work extra hard on my emotions...on my temper. This place just brings out the worst in me.' He said under his breath but loud enough to make sure he heard his own promise.

_The Headmistress will not be pleased. _

'No, I suppose not.'

_We still going to see our Other at 7? Please, I've been good today, patient even. I deserve to bask in his glory! You...not so much. _

'Oh, do shut up! Yeah, I'm going tonight. It's all I've been thinking about. Now leave me alone and let me sulk in peace.' Leaving the wall and heading towards his rooms.

Shutting the door to his rooms he slipped out of his boots and headed for the kitchenette. He stopped short when Hercules' caw surprised him. "Hercules! Wow, you're back already! Have you got responses for me?"

The vulture cawed and extended his leg for Harry who gladly took the letters. "I'm impressed with your flying, Hercules. You did a good job. Real good. I'll leave the window open tonight for you, okay."

The vulture tilted his head to the side, expanded his wings to full length before cawing twice. He hopped back and out the open window soaring high in the sky and out of sight. Harry chuckled at the birds antics, really he knew he wouldn't stay inside while there's practically a buffet waiting out there for him.

Harry turned his attention to the two envelopes. Feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Hermione's scrawl on one and Mikkel's in the other. 'What if I am going crazy?'

_You're not losing your mind...yet. _

He put the letters on the table and grabbed the kettle. Tea is needed now and tonight he'll have whiskey. He's not going to open them now. He doesn't have time today to deal with what either of them have to say. Tonight is all about his Mate.

_Oh yesss. All about our Mate!_

XxxX

Harry is dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He brought a bottle of his favorite whiskey and he's currently standing in front of the man's door gathering the courage to knock.

_Why are you nervous, dude. We were invited. Knock. On. The. Door. _

Taking a deep breath he knocked twice on the door.

It takes a few minutes, long enough for Harry to doubt the man is coming, before the door opens. Severus is standing there wearing black slacks, black shoes and a grey jumper with the school logo over the heart. He smiles warmly at Harry and invites him in. "I wasn't sure if you were still coming. I'm glad that what happened at dinner didn't dissuade you, it wasn't my intention to upset you in any way." The man said.

"It's not your fault, Severus. That's a touchy subject with me and I guess I still have problems dealing with it. I hope that that doesn't set us back on this…" he waves his hand between them, "...journey between us. I would very much like to continue." Harry told him.

"And it shan't. I will endeavor to steer clear of that subject in the future. Please, let's sit in front of the fire."

Harry entered the room and took in his surroundings. It's a quaint room with warm colors on the walls and comfortable looking furniture in a room with a warm fire blazing in the hearth. Of course there's bookcases lining most of the walls, all fully packed with books of all kinds. It looks homey and safe and immediately Harry feels comfortable.

"This is nice, Severus. Here," he hands the potion master the whiskey, "I brought the whiskey. I hope you'll like it, it's one of my favorites."

"Thank you. Have a seat while I get the glasses." Severus put the liquor on the small table and headed for the kitchenette for two small glasses.

_Oh, this is nice. Our Mate has taste. _

"Oh god." Harry said out loud and startled when Severus came back into the room.

"You say something?" He asks as he poured out the whiskey. Handing one to Harry before he takes the chair opposite and sipping his own.

_Hmm, feel his energy? It's so strong. He's going to be a great Mate. Can you sit closer? His essence is driving me insane. _

"Uh..no. Just thinking how surreal this all is. You...me...sitting in your living quarters have a drink and talking civilly. Honestly, I never thought we would get on but you've shattered that theory. I wonder though what's in it for you?" Harry squirmed a little but kept eye contact. Knowing that the other man is a powerful ligillimens he made sure his mind was closed tight.

Snape put down his drink, "Harry, there's nothing 'in it for me'. I acted the way I did during your school years because I had to. I was playing both sides, you do realize that don't you?, and there were plenty of Death Eater wannabes in this school. I needed them to think I loathed you with every fiber of my being to keep you, and me, safe from the Dark Lord and his cronies. Draco Malfoy in particular. His father was very influential with the Dark Lord." He took a deep breath ready to continue but Harry cut him off.

"I think it was more than just keeping me safe though. From day one you despised me, made me feel belittled and stupid. I know that it had to do with my dad and his circle of friends. I saw that proof myself, but surely you didn't believe me to be like them? Did I ever give you the impression I was a bully like that?" Harry questions.

Severus just sat there watching the young professor trying to figure out the best way to answer him. "In the beginning I truly did not like you solely because you were the son of my most hated enemy. I figured I could exact my revenge on the man by treating you severely. But I soon realized that you were nothing like him. It made me feel like a coward for even thinking I could punish you for a dead man's actions. And since I had already set up the illusion of hate toward you, I just let that be. But I haven't hated you since your first year. If anything I was very impressed with how you handled yourself with your peers."

"Wow, really? Thanks I guess. You sure can act then because I really felt you hated me and so I returned the feeling as much as I could. I always wondered why you did that to me in my first potions class. But how come you beat me up in those occlumency lessons? I would have thought that would have been the best opportunity to talk to me."

Severus finished his glass and motioned to Harry asking if he wants a refill. Harry stretched out his glass for more. "I thought about coming clean at that time. Albus was so sure the Dark Lord was pilfering your mind that I decided at the last minute not to. If he was seeing your memories or thoughts then I had to stay true to my persona. I'm sorry about that too. I was extremely harsh on you during those events. However, I can see that you eventually did master the art. How did you manage that?" Severus lifts and eyebrow in question.

Harry's eyes widened before he acquiesced. "That's a long story. You sure you want to hear it now? I'm sure you have other questions you want to ask me." Harry answered back raising both eyebrows in anticipation. He looked into lovely black eyes, trying desperately not to get lost in them. He felt his Vampire sigh like a love sick puppy.

_Can you hear it? His heart beats for us. I love that. _Harry tries not to roll his eyes but he does mentally agree and the bond is singing on his skin again.

Severus doesn't look away, he swallows trying to keep his heart from exploding. "Does this have anything to do with where you've been the last five years?" Severus asks. "Because I'm very curious where the boy went and the man came from." Still glued to Harry's green eyes.

Finally, Harry breaks the connection with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, you can say that. I've been in Australia for the last five years." Harry said as he got up and went to the kitchenette for a glass of cold water.

Severus stared after him, soaking in his long legs and perky arse. "Australia? What could possibly be there that you didn't have here?" He said a little louder to reach Harry in the kitchenette.

Harry saunters back and sat back down. "Long lost family." He finally says as he watches severus' face. Maybe the man knows about his creature gene from his friendship with his mum. Maybe this won't be a surprise after all? But the man is just staring at him with a solid face devoid of any sign of emotion; okay maybe not.

_Did you break our Mate? He seems to be at a loss for words. I don't like it. It's kind of creepy. Fix him. _

Sighing, Harry decided to ask the next question.

"Severus? Can you tell me about my mum?"

Taken aback by the abrupt topic change, Severus stares confused at Harry. "What?"

"Are you okay? I was asking about my mum. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"Oh...yes, your mum...wait, what did you mean by lost family?" Piercing the younger man with his dark eyes.

_Okay here we go. _

"A couple days after the final battle I received a visitor at Grimmauld Place. He claimed to be a relative on my father's side. He knew quite a bit about the Potter family line and history so I allowed him to stay. Since I don't really know much about my parents or their lines, I soaked up any information he could give me. I learned that there were still family members alive and they all live in Australia. So, without thinking about anything else, I packed my bags and followed Batausch to Australia. Just the thought of having a family was so overwhelming. I had to go and see for myself." Harry leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Ron and Hermione hadn't been around much since the battle, contending to their own family and griefs. We really hadn't been that close for awhile by then. We seemed to be drifting apart as close friends and becoming more of acquaintances." Harry shrugged his shoulders and stares at his knee. Lost in the past, he said, "It hurt. That they could just push me aside after what we had been through together, but they fell for each other and in the end I was just the third wheel. So it was easy for me to follow Batausch." Not looking up from his knees.

"Did it ever occur to you that there were other people who cared about you? That would be hurt if anything happened to you? I don't understand how you could go off with a perfect stranger, especially days after the battle not knowing who is friend and who is foe. It could have been a trap - someone wanting to get revenge!" Severus said angrily. "The least you could have done was send an owl. Poor Minerva went out of her mind when you disappeared and so did your so called 'friends'." Severus continued.

Harry blinked at the man across from him. "You're right. I should have sent some kind of word that I was fine and I'm sorry I worried you, Severus." He said with a slight smirk.

Severus just stared at him; the person he put his life on the line to protect so many times. "I never said **I **was _worried _about you, Potter."

Harry chuckled, "Of course you did, Severus. In your demeanor and lack of mentioning yourself." He sat forward, "I truly am sorry. There's no excuse for how I behaved. But, I want to say in my defense that meeting any part of my family overwhelmed my senses and all proprietary went out the window."

"Are you really such a moron that you didn't think this person could have been dangerous! He could have taken you to kill you and no one would have been the wiser!"

_You're not explaining it right and he's getting angrier. The scent is delicious but it will not help our cause, dude. Calm him down. Don't play with him and just speak the truth. _

Harry watched as the man went from mild to hot in a matter of seconds. Shite. This is not going right. Okay okay. Locking eyes so the man could see he was telling the truth, "Severus. Please…calm down. Before you wig out completely on me there's more I haven't told you."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and waited.

"The night after the final battle I came into my inheritance." This news had the older man's attention. "The scar that everyone was so enthralled with was actually a Horcrux." Severus gasped and closed his eyes. "I don't know how I survived all those years with that darkness in my scar but on the battlefield Voldemort actually killed me in the first hour of fighting. We were alone in the back of the school by the forest and he hit me with the killing curse. I went down but didn't die." Severus is breathing heavy now and watching Harry with wide eyes. Harry kept eye contact, "I let him believe I was dead and he left my body there for the animals to get. When he was gone I got up and under my cloak fast and followed him. The rest you know. I think I defeated him because he was too shocked at seeing me alive." He paused. "His killing curse killed the Horcrux in my scar and my soul was left to live on."

"Harry" he whispered. "That's...?" He played through Harry's speech in his mind again and slumped back into his chair. "Merlin...I take it that the Horcrux stopped you from receiving your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday? So with it gone…"

"It came. Full force and unexpected. Not only did I receive my magical increase but also my creature inheritance." He held his breath and watched as Severus took in what he just said.

"Creature? Merlin Harry." Severus leaned forward putting his elbows on his thighs and rubbing his face. "Now it makes sense. Your getting a visitor and your leaving. Can you tell me what your inheritance is?" He asked looking up to into Harry's shining green eyes.

"I'd rather wait if I can. I'm just not ready to let people know about that part of my life yet."

"I understand. Just know that I wouldn't betray your trust if you told me. I would be honored to be trusted enough with such delicate information." He said sincerely and Harry knew he spoke the truth. He could feel the honesty in those spoken words and it made him feel warm inside.

_Merlin. I just want to taste him right now! _

Harry chuckled to himself and thought 'me too'. "I learned a lot about the Potter family while I was there so I was wondering if you could tell me about my mum? If possible?"

"Lily, Yes..." The older man shifted in his chair, "Lily and I became friends long before Hogwarts. We lived close enough to each other that we shared a park and that's where I first encountered her. She was doing magic but didn't know she was a witch. We became friends over discussing magic, the magical world and even Hogwarts." A smile lightens his face, "She was so excited about going to Hogwarts, about the adventure of a new place. It made me excited to go just for that reason too. However, I wanted to go to get away from my home more than anything."

Severus turned his attention to the fire and was silent for a few minutes. Harry just watched and waited. He knew this must be a difficult subject to remember much less talk about. "We rode the train together, that's where I met James and Sirius for the first time. Right from the start they picked on me and Lily would have nothing of it. She was a spit fire when it came to bully's and the like. We were sorted into different houses but still managed to remain friends for years."

Looking back to Harry then to his glass. "It was not easy being a half blood in Slytherin. I tried my best to keep my nose clean, to stay away from those who were following Voldemort but eventually I couldn't anymore. I was smart and received top marks. I even helped tutor the younger kids and the other Slytherins started to take notice of my abilities. They began to make me feel like part of the family, like I mattered to them. With Lily I had a sister but she was only one girl, with Slytherin I had a huge family with many brothers, sisters and mentors." Severus paused here and Harry's stomach fell.

"Go on. I won't judge I promise." Harry whispered.

Severus looked up startled that Harry spoke, he actually forgot for a second that the boy was there. "I'm sorry, I get lost in these memories sometimes. This is the first time I've actually said this out loud to someone."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Harry said.

_Man, let him finish. I want to hear it!_

"No I want to tell you. She didn't like the crowd I was hanging out with and we had a falling out. Then the incident with James and me calling her _that name_. That was the last straw for her. I was so lost after that and the Slytherins took me under their wing and helped me to forget about losing her. That's when I met the Dark Lord. He said all the right things and before I knew it, I was being marked."

He became silent for a long time and they both just sipped their drinks and watched the fire. Harry thinking about what his Mate just told him and Severus wondering if what he's about to say will impact their so called truce. "Harry?"

"Hmm"

"You know I'm the one that overheard that stupid prophecy and relayed it toThe Dark Lord?" He kept his gaze on his glass. He couldn't bare to look into those green eyes and see disappointment.

"Yes I know. I've known since my fifth year." Severus looked up then, shocked. With no malice or hint of disappointment in his voice Harry continued, "I hated you for it back then but then I realized you just told him what you heard. What he did with it is on him. I did blame you briefly for the deaths of my parents but only briefly. Voldemort chose to interpret the prophecy the way he did and **he **made the choice to come after me. Not you. And yes, I know that that's when you went to Albus for help."

Harry sat forward in his chair, green eyes meeting black, "Severus, this changes nothing between us now, okay?"

_Ugh. Why are you driving me mad? I want to hold him, feel him and maybe taste him a little. Is that so much! Can you scoot closer maybe?_

Severus smiled, the look of relief evident on his face before it's gone. "Okay." He said finishing off his glass. "This is really good whiskey by the way."

XxxxX

Please read and review!

-lovetoreadseverusdotcom


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Some warning first - there's some foul language and mentions of rape. If this bothers you, please skip. I didn't go into details, it's just a quick mention. Also there's mention of Albus bashing, so if you don't like this either please don't read. **

**I'm wishing I had the imagination to come up with Harry Potter and the whole wizarding world but I didn't, so I don't own it. Ugh. **

**Please read and review!**

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 9**

They didn't talk about anything else after that. They sat quietly finishing their drinks and watching the fire.

_Harry? Do you think his hair is soft? Do you think what they say about big feet is true? _

Harry giggled at that and mentally chided his inner Vampire.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. I always seem to giggle when I've had enough liquor. Not one of my better traits but well...I've always had a sensitive stomach. My friends would always make fun of me when we go out and I drink too much. That's how I learned to drink water periodically during the night so it's not so bad." Harry said, smiling in remembrance.

"Oh, do you do this sort of thing often, Harry?" Severus teases.

His Vampire gasped.

Harry chuckled out his reply, "No. I like to drink whiskey, but I'm not one to drink to get drunk or to use liquor to meet people."

"Because of who you are, people just flock to you…" Severus says before he realizes what he is saying and immediately follows with, "Oh, I didn't mean to say that, well I did, but not like that." He flounders and fidgets with his glass.

Harry knows he didn't mean it maliciously so he decided to help the man out. "Severus, it's all right. I understood what you meant. And to answer your question...I don't really look like I did back then plus I keep this scar covered up for the most part." Pointing to his forehead, "So, I can have normal interactions with people without them realizing who I am."

Severus nodded in understanding. Harry definitely doesn't look how he did during the war. He sat back and sipped from his glass before setting it on the table. He watched the young man across from him. Something about what he said earlier is bothering him. "Why do you have a sensitive stomach, Harry? I never heard the Mediwitch mention it or anyone else for that matter."_ Nor has he ever noticed your eating habits, _he thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Harry sighed, "You're good. I'll give you that." He smiled and got more comfortable, placing his glass on the table. "Growing up I didn't…" He looked away for a minute deciding how best to word his answer. "...I mean, my home life before Hogwarts…" he ran a hand through his hair and blew out his breath. Severus watched curiously, what has the confidant man in front of him so flustered?

_Just tell him the truth. You had shite guardians and a shite life until you found me ...but you won't tell him all that, so be as honest as you can while telling him about your-oh-so-loving-family. _

As if gaining confidence to speak, Harry squared his shoulders and plowed on. "Growing up I didn't eat on a regular basis like most people did." This got the older man's attention and he sat up. "I mean, I ate, yes, but not very much. Mostly whatever was leftover from their meals, which if you saw my cousin and Uncle you would know that wasn't much. Sometimes I went days without food; punishments for not completing my chore list or just being in the way." Harry paused here lost in thought. The silence carries on for over five minutes before Severus speaks.

"They starved you? Did Albus know?" Because if the old man knew….

"I don't know if the Headmaster knew about that. After my first year I asked to stay at Hogwarts for the summer but he refused saying it just wasn't possible."

"Did you tell him they were starving you? Harry, did they abuse you? Hit you?" The stoic man was trying not to get angry for something that happened over twenty years ago but this goes against everything Albus ever said about the boy. If Albus knew and told him lies, which fueled most of the vile he spewed at the boy, then what does that say about the former Headmaster? Oh Merlin.

"No. I never came out and said I didn't get enough to eat. I didn't want to go back to them because there I was nothing but a burden kept in a cupboard away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors, but here I was just a boy with magic and magic was awesome to my eleven year old self. I was...am embarrassed about it. Ashamed even that I allowed them to treat me that way up until I left at seventeen." He said that last part softly.

_Don't go there. You and I are strong and we're past all that now. Look at our Other, he's handsome and strong and smart and all ours. Let's focus on that, okay. Think about shagging him senseless. _

Harry sat there quietly listening to his inner Vampire pondering his past and his future. He suddenly laughed out loud and his face tinged a soft pink. He looked down at his hands. His Vampire is so barny sometimes.

Severus sat stunned looking at Harry in a new way. 'Cupboard? Chore list? Starved?' This man was abused for seventeen years and no one helped him? Severus felt sick. And he didn't help any with his mean and ugly words. Even though he didn't really hate the boy, if he'd known about the abuse he would have made an effort in some way to let the child know he had him as a confidant or friend. Well, he would like to think he would have been there but there was a war going on and the Dark Lord **was **connected to the boys mind. Honestly, Severus doesn't know what he would have done and that thought scares him more now than he ever thought it should.

He's still watching Harry, lost in thought, when the boy starts laughing. He can see some pink on the boy's cheek and he wonders what's gotten into him. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry looked toward Severus and smiled brightly. A warm blanket-y feeling washing over him at the sight of his Mate. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I don't talk about my time at the Dursley's much because when I do, I usually get lost in the memories. They're not good memories for me, and someone once told me that when remembering tragic events the mind often lingers there to try and make sense of it all. I guess that's true."

"You didn't answer my question though. Did they abuse you? No, let me rephrase that, how bad did they abuse you?" Again the eyebrow goes up and Severus isn't sure if he really wants to hear the answer.

Swallowing, then wetting his lips, Harry glanced back to the fire. "I didn't wear long pants or long sleeve shirts for nothing."

Jumping to his feet, "Damn it Harry! Why didn't you say anything?! To anyone! Abuse of a magical child is not tolerated in our society! How bad did it get? I want to know right now and don't lie to me!" Severus was glaring at Harry. How could this have gone unnoticed for so many years? Why would he not say anything even when he was in his teens?

Harry jerked back from the venom in Severus' words. Taking him back to when Uncle Vernon would yell at him. He recoiled into his seat and stared at the floor.

_Calm down. Your not there, we're with our Mate. He would never hurt us. He's not __**that**__ man. _

Seeing the younger man recoil, Severus spoke in a softer tone, "Harry, please..." he closed his eyes, "...tell me, there's nothing for it now but I would really like to know. Please tell me what role the Headmaster had in all this." Eyes still closed he stood there waiting to hear Harry's voice.

Harry was still looking to the floor. This is **not** how he envisioned this night going. What should he do? He wants to be honest, but at the same time he doesn't want to ruin the image Severus has of his friend. He won't like what Harry has to say. Aside from feeling lost and belittled, he's feeling scared and cowardly all of a sudden.

A whispered "Harry." Made Harry look up to see his Mate patiently waiting for an answer. "He knew about the abuse. And it got as bad as you can imagine." Harry barely spoke, but Severus heard him nonetheless.

"Fuck! Harry! How come I never knew? Surely you needed potions and the like?"

"Yes, at one point I was confined to my bed at Grimmauld Place for over a week. I think the Headmaster told everyone I had wizards flu."

Severus stared at the form on the chair. He remembered that time. The Headmaster had him brewing all kinds of potions, but he didn't know who they were for. Some of those potions, he knew were for healing internal injuries, sexual injuries and skull and brain injuries. "Oh shite, I did brew your potions, but he never told me who they were for and I didn't put two and two together. That bastard!" He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"Don't."

Severus was brought down emotionally with that one word. Confused, he looked to Harry.

"Don't do this to yourself, please. This is not something I enjoy talking about and like you said there's nothing for it now, but if we're being honest with each other then let's be honest. You didn't know or put it together because you didn't want to see it. To you, I had the perfect life and I never blamed you for not figuring it out. Trust me, that was the last thing I wanted. I was glad for the secrecy. The boy who lived who couldn't defend himself against muggles, yeah, **no**. I didn't want anyone to know, especially you and the Headmaster."

Harry paused for a breath, "The Headmaster would have never found out either, but he came to collect me early one summer and apparated directly into the Dursley's kitchen where I was...I was...fuck", he took in several lungfuls before calming down, "...I was being raped over the kitchen table by my Uncle." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the explosion.

Severus was speechless. Albus knew. Albus witnessed the unthinkable and didn't say anything. He…wait, "You were fifteen then, I remember your friends being upset about your confinement on your birthday. You said you were with them until you turned seventeen." He felt sick again as he watched Harry nod in confirmation.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? That man sent you back to that hellhole after what he saw, after what that man did to you!? Harry, please tell me I'm not understanding this right. Merlin, how could he do that? How could you…?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Harry finally screamed, jumping up to his feet and getting into the other man's face. "I was fifteen! I didn't have any fucking say in my life then! **He **made all the decisions for me! Where I lived! When I could leave! When I learned the truth about what happened to my parents! When I could send and receive mail! Everything that was important to me at that age, **he** had a hand in! What was I supposed to do? I didn't want anyone knowing and neither did he, so…" talking softer now and walking around his Other to face the wall of books, "The Headmaster went back there and performed some type of spell on them. It stopped all the physical abuse but not the verbal abuse. I still had to hear what a burden I was and how 'I'll amount to nothing' all the time but they didn't touch me after that." He didn't turn around but he knew Severus was staring daggers at his back. "I just had to stay with them until I turned seventeen. After that spell it wasn't so bad." He softly said more to appease himself then the man behind him.

Silence met his words.

_Harry. Don't stay here, turn and look at the man. Let's get lost in those eyes. This was good that you told him this, but here and now we need him. We're strong, compassionate, forgiving, and powerful. We became this way __**because **__of the hardships we went through. Remember that and let's move on from the past. Look at him. Look forward - to our future. _

"I'm sorry." He answered his Vampire but spoke out loud, not realizing this until Severus answered him.

"You have nothing to be 'sorry' for, Harry. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have noticed the signs. I deal with abuse everyday with my Slytherins. My point is, you should have never had to live like that. He should have taken better care of you. Why was living there so important that he couldn't find a more suitable home for you?" He whispered back.

"My mum sacrificed herself for me. Using some type of old magic and enacting a blood bond of some type. In order to stay protected and hidden from Death Eaters and the like, I had to stay with a blood relative. He put me with my mums sister and her family. Each year I had to go back and stay at least a month to strengthen the blood wards around the house." He finally turned to face the other man, looking into his eyes letting the feeling of peace and serenity fill his heart before he said, "The wards protected me as well as them. Death Eaters and eventually Voldemort couldn't harm them or find them to get to me."

Remembering what his Vampire said earlier, "That's in the past now, Severus, and as much as you're upset over learning about it now, I just want to leave it there and go forward. Believe it or not, I've had plenty of therapy regarding those years to fill up the Great Hall. That doesn't mean I can talk about it without getting emotional because I can't, but I've learned to deal with it better. Can we say that you know how fucked up my life was back then and be done with it?" Harry tilts his head to the side and flashes a bright smile. Not to-the-eyes smile but close enough. His allure pulling to let loose but he reigns it in.

_Don't go too overboard with the charm. He won't let this go and eventually you will continue this conversation. But I have a feeling understands how we feel and will support us. _

Severus stared at him, at a loss for words. There are so many questions he wants answers to but now is not the time. Harry looks like a cornered animal trying to persuade a predator not to pounce. Severus cannot be that person...not anymore. He wants their friendship to work.

"Okay, Harry. We'll stop. I'm not happy about it but for now we'll let it go. However, sometime in the future we will discuss this again." Severus said seriously. Knowing that that's the last thing Potter wanted to hear but something he needed to know. Hell, just hearing about what he went through is already changing his perspective of the boy. He already knew he was a confidant, strong and powerful man, and now he can add determined, courageous, selfless, and a puzzle to be figured out.

"You sound like my Healer." He chuckles, "Thank you."

He went back to his chair and grabbed his drink. The feeling from the burn of the whiskey is a relief to his nerves after spilling his worst secrets to his Other. His Mate. He can feel Severus watching him hoping he hasn't ruined anything that could have been. Harry wants to turn around and look into those black orbs, to search his face for any sign of disgust, but he's too much of a coward.

How is it that the man pulled this from him so easily? He feels like a less of a man at the moment, shook up that he told his worst experience to the man he wants to build a life with. Severus will not want damaged goods now. How is he supposed to bring his Mate home now that he knows how ugly he is, how used he is? Taking a deep breath, he waits for Severus to do the same.

They continue their night with small talk of past students and their antics to the professors. And as the night wore on, Harry notices there's no judging or disgust coming his way from Severus and secretly he's happy for it . He starts to relax more in Severus' company, feeling good about their camaraderie. Maybe it was good to get this out now.

The fire is burning slowly and it's comforting to Harry's soul and he feels the bond humming just under his skin. The magic coursing through his blood reminds Harry that Severus is his and he's Severus'. "Severus?" He says tentatively.

The man looks up. "Hmm"

"I feel I should go."

"It's early, Harry." He watched as Harry fidgeted in his seat and notices the confidence he expects to see in his face wavering. "Harry," sitting forward, "stay and relax. Classes start tomorrow and I can see you're still a bit leary from our conversation. Don't feel ashamed for something you had no control over. I feel privileged that you confided in me, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. That couldn't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't but I'm actually glad I told you. I trust you, have since my fifth year."

Taken aback by the declaration of trust but happy for it, Severus said, "Well, there you go. Relax Harry, finish your drink. I'm quite enjoying having company to relax with." Harry smiled back in return and they continued in silence listening to the fire crackle.

Harry is happy and his inner Vampire more so.

_This is comfortable. Isn't he just wonderful? I can feel the bond. How did we ever live without it? I'm proud of you, you faced your worst fears already and he's still here. I just want to lick him all over! Have you noticed his feet?_

After an hour, Harry looks to Severus as he stands again putting his glass down. "I'd better call it a night." He arched his back in a slow stretch. "Don't want to over sleep tomorrow on my first day."

Severus also stands, "Of course." He says, "Harry…"

"This was nice. I hope we can do this again soon." Harry cuts him off as he headed for the door.

"Yes, It wasn't as tedious as I expected. I too had a 'nice' time and I'm not averse to repeating it." The older man explains as he followed Harry to the door.

"Thank you for telling me about my mum and..." Harry pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway turning back one last time to see Severus standing at the threshold.

_Damn, he's so kissable. Is kissing him now too soon? Fuck. Just look at him. Man, you need to move this along!_

"Harry…lets do this again on Friday after dinner. Pick up with different questions or we could just talk about the week. How about it?"

"That sounds nice. I would like that very much. I guess I still need to quench your curiosity of my doings for the last five years. Among other things." Harry smiles, "I'm glad we're doing this, Sir...I mean Severus. See you at breakfast. Good night."

Severus gives a half smile back and Harry starts to walk down the hallway. "Good night." he hears Severus say back.

_I could just eat him up he's so cute. Can we forgo the 'get to know him-slow pace-driving me crazy phase and go right to claiming? No? You're going to pay for this in the shower tomorrow morning, dude. I promise you!_

XxxX

**Thanks! Please review!**

**-lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hit over 100 alerts for this story! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 10**

Harry collapsed on his couch with a huff and rubbed his face several times. This night with Severus didn't go exactly how he wanted it to but all in all it wasn't so bad. He told the man things he thought he would never reveal to another living soul. What is it about that man that allows him to speak so freely?

_You trust him, that's why. He's our Other. He completes us, you idiot. Do you think next time we meet we can have a little kiss?_

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Slow and steady wins the race. I want him to want to be with me, to choose me so I will not be pushing myself on him until I know for sure it's what he wants."

Making it to his bedroom on shaky legs, he peeled off his clothes and fell onto the bed. His adrenaline is on high right now and maybe a run would settle him down. He got up and dressed in his running clothes and shoes and headed out to the pitch.

The night air felt great. The scents of the outdoors singing in his chest. Reaching the pitch he began to stretch before heading off, his tank riding up his torso as he moved allowing the night breeze caress his skin. When he finished he took a deep breath. Yeah, this is what he needs. He began his run, heading to the outskirts of the forest and up to the main gate.

On his second time around the ground his stomach cramped causing Harry to slow down. That's never happened on a run before. Then the scent of rabbit hit his nose and he felt his teeth come out. His mouth became dry and his instincts took over. He followed the scent into the forest, going deep in search of his prey. The urge to drink taking over his senses like never before. What's happening to him?

The forest was quiet, eerie even, as he walked carefully and silently through the trees and underbrush. His nose leading the way to the scent of blood, pumping fast through a rapidly beating heart. It's not as sweet as his Mates blood would be but it will serve its purpose. His head snapped to the left and he froze. His prey was on the move.

Stupid rabbit, ran right in front of him and he reached out with his quick reflexes and grabbed it up. Harry looked into the scared hugely round black eyes of the rabbit and turned on his allure. Instantly the rabbit settled down, closing its eyes; twitching it's pink nose, and laying its ears back in relaxation. Harry rubbed from its head to its fluffy tail a few times before lowering himself. His teeth pointy and his tongue ready for the delicious taste of Red. He pierced the skin on the back of the neck and moaned as the taste of blood hit his tongue. He swallowed once, twice, three times before he stopped and healed the punctures with his tongue. The rabbit didn't move during or after and Harry carefully stoked its back before placing it back on the ground.

He watched as the rabbit hopped away and under a bush. What was that all about? Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sat against the nearest tree, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them and laying his head on his arms. He breathed in deeply several times to calm himself.

_That was sudden. Maybe slow and steady is not the right approach. We need his blood as much as we need his essence. Now that we've spent quality time with him the bond will demand more. I say we go back inside and march down to the dungeons, bang on his door and when he opens it; in his night clothes no less, we push him up against the wall and take what's ours. Sinking our teeth into his soft flesh and savoring the taste of our Mate. I say we push our body against his beautiful form and keep pushing until we've drank our fill and he's come in his pants. Then before our Mate can think we fall to our knees, push his pants down and use our tongue to lick him clean. _

"Oh god, stop. You're gonna make me come." Harry moaned into his knees.

_I want you to get up and go to him. Tell him the truth. We can't keep feeding on wildlife when he's right there. _

"No." He said as he pushed himself up. "I will not take this choice from him. He has to want to be with me because he wants it. Not because I tell him he's my Mate. End of discussion."

He exits the forest by Hagrid's Hut and quietly rounded it heading to the front doors. Fang lifted his head at the sight of him but didn't move or make a sound.

_I'm just saying. He's right there…_the voice trailed off, knowing saying anymore would be useless.

Once back in his rooms, he took a long shower and climbed into bed. Sleep came fast and before he knew it, morning was here.

Last night's events keep running through his head. What he told his Other and what he'd learned about his mum. So many secrets kept for too long. He should hate Albus for what he's done to him and what he probably did to Severus. Oh Harry is sure the damage to Severus isn't as horrific as what was done to him, but the lies and secrets hurt just as much. But why? Why did the Headmaster feel it necessary to keep them in the dark about the roles they played in the war? Why did he fuel the ugliness Severus showed Harry instead of nurturing a camaraderie between them?

There's definitely more questions than answers at this point and only one person can answer them anyway. Dumbledore.

_It's a good thing you're meeting with his portrait tonight. Maybe he can shed light on your questions. _

"Yeah. Although he might not know the answers being he's just a picture. But you can bet your bottom knut I'm going to ask anyway." Harry said determinedly.

"Well, lets go to breakfast and see what awaits us. Hopefully the Headmistress won't scold me too much."

_She probably will but we can handle her. Make sure you sit next to our Other so I can bask a little this morning. It's going to be a long day of kids and boredom. _

"Yes, I could use a little pick me up too."

When Harry sat at the head table he was only the second one there. Professor Flitwick sat enjoying a cup of coffee and hot buttered rolls. "Good morning, Sir" Harry said as he sat and put his napkin in his lap. "Ready for today?"

"Yes, Harry. I can't wait to watch a new batch of kids learning magic. There's just something about the joy in their faces that makes me feel giddy."

"Really? I'm a bit nervous if I'm to be honest. Just want to keep whatever breakfast I manage to eat down." He said with a chuckle.

"Have you had a chance to read the book I gave you yet?"

"Yes! Oh, forgive me for not mentioning it before now! It's very interesting reading. Slow going because of the Old English but I've learned a lot about our history. I never knew how the tribe began or the founding Elders. I can't wait to read more but I have so much going on it will probably have to wait for a little longer until I settle in with teaching and such." Harry said as he loaded his plate with eggs and bacon.

"I found it fascinating myself and honored that I was given a copy to keep. I can't wait for you to read further and we can discuss it together." The Goblin said and Harry nodded in agreement because his mouth was full of eggs.

_Smooth. Real smooth. Oh! He's here! _

Just as Harry is noticing the tingle over his skin the side door opens and Severus strides through. They lock eyes before the man sits next to Harry. "Good morning, Harry, Filius." He says roughly as he grabs the coffee pot and pours a cup. Adding lots of sugar and cream before sniffing the aroma and taking a sip. His eyes closing in ecstasy.

_Oh god. __**That**__ will be our inspiration tonight!_

Harry almost choked on his bacon but managed to cover it up with a cough-like clearing of his throat before addressing the new teacher. "Good morning, Severus."

_Good morning soon-to-be-lover! You look so divine this morning! Can I lick your neck and maybe partake in a little red?_

'Stop that!' Harry mentally cringes at the crude thoughts his Vampire is saying but on the outside he's smiling at the man and taking a sip of his own coffee.

XxxX

Classes actually went very well. The students were so much in awe of him that most just stared at him throughout the lesson. Harry managed to keep everyone in line once he stated his classroom rules. Simply put, be respectful and polite otherwise loss of points and/or detention. And he let them know his detentions wouldn't be in the castle unless the weather made it so.

Poppy was also correct in her prediction that the younger girls would be infatuated with him. Some actually drooling over their desks. Harry's Vampire wished for the end of the world several times over in just the first two hours of lessons.

Finally lunch was upon him and Harry slunk back to his rooms for a light snack and tea, deciding he would open Mikkel's letter then. He really did miss his friends and feeling a bit homesick he couldn't wait to read the letter.

Upon entering his rooms, he shed his teaching robes and kicked off his boots. In the kitchenette he started the tea and grabbed some sliced fruit from his cooler. Setting everything he would need on the table he picked up the letter from Mikkel and waited for the kettle to whistle.

With his tea made and he the consumption of a couple pieces of fruit, he turned the parchment over and broke the seal.

_Harry,_

_It was such a surprise to see a letter from you so early into your quest. I thought for sure once you saw your Other you'd be busy shagging him into next definitely have a stronger willpower than I did. I couldn't keep my hands off Katrina when I knew she was meant for me. Although she tried to hold me off but I was too charming for her keep me on the hook for long. However, during that awful week she held me back, my Vampire drove me crazy. Always talking in my head and winding me up. By the time we consummated I was so strung up I didn't last long enough to blink. I was so mortified but Katrina, being the awesome Mate she is, understood and it's been bliss ever since. _

_I hope you know what you're doing with your Other. Once you've established any kind of relationship with your Other the bond will begin to grow. Your inner Vampire will be in your head to keep you on track until you consummate the bond with sex and blood. So, you're not going crazy as I'm sure that's what you're afraid of. _

_But Harry, I must warn you not to ignore the bond. Don't keep him in the dark too long. The bond won't wait until you're ready, it wants the connection so it will punish you if you deny it. Please promise me that if you start to feel under the weather or your magic seems a little slow that you'll immediately go to him. Claim him if you must, obviously don't do it if he really doesn't want it, but I'm pretty sure he's feeling something towards you even if he's not showing it. _

_Don't hold out on the truth either. I know you, you probably haven't even mentioned you're a Living Vampire yet and you won't until it becomes necessary. Tell him. He needs to know what you are and what he means to you. Trust me when I tell you he will be okay with it. _

_As far as your feedings go, since you've made contact with your Other half, your Red consumption will increase until you completely bond. This is just another reason why you shouldn't let this drag out so long. _

_Katrina says to get your head out of your arse and just tell him everything. She doesn't understand why your so worried about this man. _

_The Elders are buzzing around here like their arses are on fire. We don't really know what's gotten into them but since you left it's been a flurry of activity. They've even cleaned and readied the Bonding Room. You know that hasn't been used in thousands of years. So naturally everyone has an opinion as to why they prepared it. I for one think that they just want to go back to the Old ways of bonding but others think it's being prepared for someone of special rank. I guess, I hope, time will tell. _

_The gang all say hello_ _and want you to come back safe. They can't wait to meet your better half. _

_Take care and be safe my friend,_

_Mikkel_

Harry smiled. He knew Mikkel was the best person from his group of friends to explain everything to him and make him feel better. Harry wondered if he's doing the right thing. The fact is, Harry doesn't know if Severus is feeling anything towards him. The man is an expert at hiding his feelings, you know.

Deciding to stay positive, he finished his fruit and tea. He would spend his spare time reading the journal before going back to lessons. He looked at the letter from Hermione but just couldn't pick it up. He's not ready to read that one yet. It's been five years, he can wait one more day.

XxxX

Harry sat at the Head Table between Severus and Poppy. For some reason she sat next to him with a look of purpose. Harry cringed at the thought of what she could possibly want to talk to him about.

"Harry" she whispers quietly beside him, leaning into his personal space.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and inclined his head. The silent words for 'go on'.

"Something has come to my attention and I will need to see you tonight after dinner in my office, if you please." She stated matter of factly.

"What could you possibly have learned that warrants you speak to me immediately?" He inquired and a little nervous she might know the truth.

_Man, she's scary. Don't push her buttons. Do you think she's figured out what we are? _

'I wouldn't put it past her to have figured it out, but I can't ignore her. She'll hunt me down!' He thought to himself.

"Mister Potter, do not make me drag you up there by your ear. You will meet me in my office after dinner." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, ma'am. But I already have a meeting at seven with Albus and I've already changed this meeting once. I would really like to see him tonight. Can I come afterwards?" He said sincerely, "I promise I'll come right after." He tilted his head to the right and smiled brightly.

"It's hard to resist that smile, isn't it?" Minerva said from the middle of the table. "He gave me the same smile this morning when I was trying to reprimand him for leaving the Welcoming feast." She said, "made it hard for me to be mad at him even though I don't think he'll do that again." She finished then scooped more salad into her mouth.

"Hey!" Harry said playfully. All the other teachers laughed including the potions master. Harry just gave him a wink before turning back to Poppy. "I promise to be there by 8."

"And don't be late young man. I'll see you then."

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry rode the stairs to the Headmistress' office anxiously. He was finally going to speak to the former Headmaster after having been here for almost a month. Truthfully, he could go the whole year without speaking to the man/portrait but it wouldn't be polite and it would attract unwanted attention.

Dumbledore is not one of Harry's favorite people, in fact one could say that the former Headmaster was just as bad as the madman he was made to kill when he was seventeen. Harry did not like him, trust him, care for his opinion, or like him. Yeah, I know, said that twice but Harry really doesn't like the man. Thank Merlin Harry learned to protect his mind. Can a portrait even read minds? Either way, Harry wasn't taking any chances.

The door to the office was left open for him to enter. Minerva promised him she would stay away for thirty minutes - forty five at the most. Harry had to offer his services on the first Hogsmeade weekend to get her to agree. Sneaky old woman. When the stairs stopped moving he was standing to the side of the door, where he could see in a little but Albus could not see him. Taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves, he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Harry, my boy! Come in, come in, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Albus said happily with that damn twinkle in his eye. Harry cringed at the man's sweetness and sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"No thank you, Sir. I've just come from dinner. How have you been?" Harry replied in a voice he hoped was pleasant. He could feel the discomfort from his inner Vampire but thankfully he kept quiet.

"I'm fine, just fine. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Why is that my boy? I was so looking forward to speaking with you after the final battle, to congratulate you on a job well done but you never came. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me until Minerva informed me you had disappeared. Where did you go? I do hope you kept in touch with your friends while you were gone." He said sweetly and Harry knew the man already knew the answer to that question and probably all the questions he was going to ask tonight.

"I just went on a holiday. Took a trip down under and fell in love with it so I stayed for a few years." Harry said sarcastically. He tried to be nice but the man was already grating at him. "Somehow I think you already knew that. Didn't you? You knew where I was the whole time. I'm curious, why didn't you tell anyone? I heard the Headmistress was really upset, you could have alleviated her pain. Why didn't you? Why did you keep my secret?"

Albus studied the young man in front of him. He's definitely not the same man that left here five years ago. "Yes, yes, I knew you were in Australia. Where in Australia I didn't know and I didn't tell anyone because it wasn't my secret to tell. Why would you think I would do that to you? Harry, you must know that I always have your best interest at heart."

At that statement Harry snickered. "No Albus, you always had _your _best interest at heart. I think the only time you felt remorse for what you did to me was the year you were dying. Leaving me the tools I needed to complete the task." Harry said back and none too nicely.

"Harry…" Albus said sadly, "I have always cared for you, please don't doubt that, you're like a grandson to me. I've made mistakes, I was a human, but never doubt that I had feelings for you. My boy, things had to be done for the greater good, not all were easy but most were necessary."

"Albus, I've learned a lot about myself over the last five years. One of the hardest things I've had to come to terms with was how my relatives treated me and how you didn't seem to care. I get it now, you needed me pliable and broken to do what you wanted, and it worked. But you never thought beyond the demise of Voldemort, did you? You assumed, like most everyone else, that I would die facing him. Being so broken that I would allow myself...that I would sacrifice myself to ensure the end of old snake face." Harry hissed quietly. "But I was stronger than you thought. I not only did what was expected from me but I did what the whole Wizarding world expected me to do, **and** I survived!" Harry stood up and slowly walked toward the portrait, he stopped right in front of it making Albus look down at him.

"Harry…" The sorrowful look he gave Harry was followed with softly spoken words. "I have behaved badly toward you in the past. I never put you first when it mattered and I want you to know how sorry I am for that. Can you ever forgive me? There are no excuses for how I behaved, I can only ask that you try to see the events from my point of view and what we were up against. At the time I truly thought I was doing the right thing, but now I know how closed minded and cruel I was to you. Will you ever be able to forgive me, Harry?"

Huh? "What are you playing at Headmaster?" He took a step back and studied the painted man. "Why?"

"Harry, I've been nothing but cruel to you while demanding you, a mere child, to fight in a war that wasn't yours to begin with. Let me finish." He said when he saw Harry open his mouth. "I took that prophecy to heart and let it rule how I lived my last years and not to mention how I treated you. You're my biggest regret, Harry." He said somberly and looked at Harry with such pained regret that Harry could do nothing but stare. "I wanted to see you so I could tell you how sorry I am for everything. If you choose not to forgive me I will understand." The man said as he watched Harry intensely.

"Albus, I…" Harry whispered and looked over out the window. This was unexpected. He hated this man and not just because of the prophecy and Voldemort, but for leaving him with the Dursleys, for keeping secrets, for not protecting him when he needed it, and mostly for pretending to love him when he obviously didn't. "I don't know if I can." With a sad expression and a sigh, Harry turned from the window and started for the door. "Thanks for the visit, Headmaster, but I think it's time for me to go."

"I hope to see you again, Harry. Please don't be a stranger." Albus said with yearning. Asking Harry for forgiveness now is wrong, he knows that, but when he was alive he was too proud to admit his mistakes and his cruelty. That's why when this painting was being imbued with his essence and magic he made sure this was attached. This regret, this sadness for what he's done, and his hope that one day Harry would forgive him. "Good bye, Headmaster." Reached his ears as the door to the office was closing.

XxxX

As Harry made his way to the infirmary, he thought about what the former Headmaster had said to him.

_I think he's full of shite. How convenient that he does this when he's dead. We should have never gone there, he's going to get into your head and mess it up again. _

'Yeah, don't worry, we won't be going back anytime soon.' Harry thought back. Keeping his stride long and confident.

He stopped in front of the doors to the hospital wing and took a deep breath. He was worried about what she would say and who she would say it to, but this couldn't be avoided. So with that in mind, he pushed the doors open and strode in.

"Ah, Mister Potter, do come in and follow me." She said in her 'Mediwitch' voice and turned to the back of the room. Harry followed matching her step by step so only one set echoed through the ward.

Her office was immaculate. Everything is organized and in its place. She sat behind her desk and motioned for him to sit as well. "Now.." she started as she pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a large medical folder. "It seems, Mister Potter, that you are due a physical. Every teacher is required to have one and you have yet to come to me. So, therefore we will be doing it now." She stated firmly looking to Harry as if to say, _and I'll hear no argument from you_.

Harry sat there watching Poppy's face and searching for any sign that she _knew_. It didn't seem like it, but to be on the safe side, he decided to take this slow and careful. "Of course, Poppy. I wasn't aware there was a time limit." He smiled at her, eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy. They stood together and headed for one of the beds. Harry elegantly sat on the first one they came to and waited for Poppy to begin.

Poppy followed the young professor and studied his movements. Noting to herself his confidant strides and seemingly ease in his movements on his feet and sitting on the bed. She shook her head slightly, she felt weary and sluggish all of a sudden but tried to overcome them without Harry noticing she wasn't up to her normal standards. It's just a simple exam and then she could cuddle under her thick sheets with a good book and wind down.

"Sit still while I run the standard scan." She stated and began to move her wand around and muttered the charm mostly to herself. A parchment popped into existence next to her to record the findings. She's done this many times on all the Professors and a few students over the years, so it's just a normal part of her daily routine. So when the scan abruptly stopped, she paused and looked at Harry in surprise. "Were you going to tell me? Did you forget that I also treated your father when he was a student here?" Harry looked surprised at her scolding. "I'm hurt and disappointed that you didn't come to me on your own, Harry." She admonished while Harry kept eye contact with her but didn't acknowledge he knew what she was talking about. "And don't try that _glamor_ of yours on me again either!" She threw out. Harry looked totally reprimanded and just smiled back at her.

Did he think she wouldn't find out? She studied the man on the bed for a reaction and waited for his answer. "You know I can't talk about this to anyone. So whatever you tell me or I find is just between you and me." She said calmly still watching his face, well mostly his eyes. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and sat next to him on the bed. Harry quirked his mouth and closed his eyes before looking at her and spoke calmly and quietly to his friend.

"Please don't be angry with me or hurt that I didn't come to you first. I was secretly hoping that the scan wouldn't pick up anything out of the ordinary. I should have known that wouldn't be the case." He tilted his head and chuckled in her direction. "As far as I know, my father did not come into his creature gene, so how do you know about it already? I mean, you're not at all surprised at the results, like I imagined you would be."

Poppy sighed and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "No he didn't, but he informed me that it was a possibility and when his seventeenth birthday came and went and he didn't receive the inheritance we thought it would manifest in his offspring." She moved from the bed and pulled the side chair closer to Harry and sat on the edge. "But when you turned seventeen you didn't change either so I figured the gene was dormant. Can I assume that what happened during the final battle had something to do with it?"

Harry nodded and proceeded to tell her the story. They sat there for over an hour, Harry recounting events and Poppy asking questions. He didn't keep anything from her if she asked, but at the same time he didn't offer up any extra information. She touched on how he was feeding and how often he needed to feed which led to the questions about a mate and did he have one. Without revealing who his Mate is, he did confirm that his Mate is here in the Castle but that he hasn't approached the person in that capacity yet, just simply wanting to get to know the person first.

"Harry, your Mate is not something to play around with. You know as well as I the consequences if this goes wonky." She admonished, giving him her most stern look.

"Yes ma'am. I assure you everything is fine and I won't let it go that far." Harry said back with a sigh. He knows she means well but this course of action is the right one.

"Okay then, everything seems in line. I'll update your chart. You may go now. Oh! And Harry? If you find you need blood and can't get it yourself, I expect you to contact me...ASAP, do you understand?" This said with her no nonsense face and Harry knew better than to argue with her.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at her and jumped off the bed. "Thank you."

"Posh, go on now." She waved him out and turned toward her office.

XxxX

Harry made it back to his rooms and plopped onto his stomach on his sofa. That was both nerve wracking and a relief, but having another person, a medical person, knowing his secret feels good. Helpful. Maybe even a relief. If things start to feel wrong he knows he can depend on her.

_Okay, she's scary but in a good way. I can see where having her on our side would be a benefit. But that doesn't mean we don't claim our Mate soon. _

'Ugh, I know, okay! We're talking civil and I actually enjoy him and his company so I don't think it will be long. Okay?' Harry groaned back.

"I don't care what Mikkel says, I still feel like I'm going crazy." He mumbled to himself.

He rolled over and promptly fell off the couch. He just laid there staring at the ceiling debating whether or not to get up.

_We do not belong on the floor. _

"Yeah" he said aloud and slowly pulled himself up. That's when he noticed the unopened letter from Hermione. He scooped it up and sat back on the couch. I guess now's as good a time as any to read what she has to say, he thought and broke the seal.

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I want to thank you guys for the great reviews on this story. Sorry it's taken a long time to update, I came down with Shingles and didn't do much during that time. But I'm on the mend and feeling well enough to get back to writing. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know with a review!**

**Matter of the Heart **

**Chapter 12**

Harry made his way through the halls of the dungeon back to his own rooms. After the events of the last month he's been a little down in the mouth. The one upside to all this has been his growing relationship with Severus. They've been spending quality time together learning about each other; accepting each other's role before and during the war. It's been good, real good and his inner vampire has been calm and content.

Harry thought back over their get-together's and smiled. He knew he was falling in love with the older man and he knew he was falling hard. Maybe it is time to reveal more to Severus. He just hopes that the man won't hate him for keeping it from him for so long.

Tonight was a good productive night. They discussed starting the Dueling Club up again. Severus told him it's been a disaster the last couple years when starting this particular club. Seems the teacher at the time was having just as hard as the students with separation of houses and such. The war was hard on everyone and some still couldn't get past it. They hope this year would be different. They discussed the types of curses and counter curses they would start with and what incentives they could use to keep students inline. They forged The Rules together and plan on having each participating student sign a copy to keep on file. When a rule was broken there would be consequences, period. The students needed to understand this club would be a privilege and not a right.

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. He could feel the beginnings of hunger in his limbs and knew it was time for a run. Maybe a long run through the forest to the edge of the wards and back. That would satisfy his need for a long run and hopefully his need for a feeding. The run would help him sort through his melancholy at the people from his past that were supposed to care for him but faked it. At least he knew Severus never faked how he felt for him, he was the only one who was always honest about that.

Plus, he hasn't written back to Hermione since reading her letter a while back. He knew she deserved a response but, honesty, he didn't feel like writing one. What do you say to someone who basically told you to _fuck off?_ He knew they would be upset with him but he was hoping they would want to listen to what he had to say. Apparently not. That's what hurt the most. So, he put the letter in his office desk and forgot about it until today.

Today Severus asked him if he's "made up" with his friends and sadly he had to say no. Which led to an hour discussion on how it made him feel. Harry huffed to himself and smiled at the memory.

"I feel hurt that I was rebuffed in their letter but I don't feel at all upset that they're not here beside me. Honestly Severus, I thought I would feel more pained at that but I don't. Before I left we were already going our separate ways we just didn't speak of it. They are my past and I love them dearly for helping me through schooling and Voldemort, but they will never be a part of my future. And I'm okay with that " Harry told him casually.

"I know what it's like to lose a friend over a misunderstanding. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. Is there no way to _fix_ it?" He asked back.

Harry thought for a minute before answering, "I don't want to _fix _it. I mean, I'm happy with my life as it stands right now and I think it would be too much for me to work at _fixing_ something that would never truly be." And this is true. Harry honestly felt this way and he honestly didn't want to complicate his life here when he didn't plan on staying here permanently.

Harry shook his head to clear the memory with a smile. Severus meant well but Harry knows who his family truly is now. He made it up to his rooms just as it was curfew. He kicked off his boots and started stripping out of his clothes as he made his way to his bedroom. Grabbing his running clothes and heading to the loo he hoped the run would help quell his hunger in more ways than one.

The October weather was welcoming on Harry's face and he lifted it into the wind. He inhaled a long deep breath and took note of all the scents in the air. His eyes glowed once as he turned towards the Quidditch pitch. He started towards the pitch twisting his upper body left then right to loosen muscles. Movement in the corner of his eye had him pause to _sense_ his surroundings.

He relaxed somewhat when he realized it was just a well dressed man heading for the front doors. His first thought was to stop the man and demand what he's doing here so late at night, sneaking into a castle full of kids, but he could smell the man from where he was and he smelled familiar and that put him at ease. His inner vampire wasn't sending out a distress call either.

_Looks like the Headmistress has a bo. _

Harry laughed and silently agreed. Seems like it.

He entered the pitch and started stretching his legs. He didn't realize how wound up he's been. It felt so good to stretch and it'll feel even better to run for a couple hours. Satisfied with his warm up he began his run to the Forest, following the scent of a large animal he smelled in the air. As he ran he let his teeth elongate and his eyes glow honing in on that much needed _red. _

XxxX

It's been at least an hour since he began his run. He ran all the way to the end of the Wards, along the perimeter and back up the front walk then over to the pitch again. This was the path he took several times, but on the fourth time around he felt something snap inside him and he fell to the ground. The pain in his chest was sharp and every time he moved it jabbed at his heart. He lay there panting, mud and leaves covering his face as he tried to lay still but the intensity of the pain had him withering and clutching at his chest, tears forming in his eyes..._oh my god_. He tried to scream but nothing came but that didn't stop his inner vampire from howling in pain.

The animals in the forest were already giving him a wide berth but now the sounds of the forest were gone too. It became deafening, the silence, only the occasional grunt from Harry was heard and they sounded like thunder in the wake of the silence.

He didn't know how long he laid there in extreme pain but suddenly it just stopped. However, the feeling of loss and confusion stayed with him. He was wrung out, exhausted from the pain, sweat covered his body and a dull ache settled in his bones. He was confused as to what just happened so he stayed on the ground, rolling into his back to stare at the canopy of branches, trying to catch his breath.

The only sounds were now his labored breathing which slowly began to slow down and even out. He didn't know how long he stayed there and he didn't care. The fear of moving and the pain returning was at the back of his mind.

_I don't feel so good. Need Severus..._

Harry made a small grunt sound, the only thing he could do, while lifting a hand to send out a patronus. He actually has more than one patronus but today he chose his small canary to deliver his message. Less conspicuous. After this was done he promptly closed his eyes and passed out.

XxxX

He felt himself being jostled. He sniffed and heard a chuckle from his left. "Harry, your in the infirmary. Can you open your eyes?" Poppy asked quietly.

He moved his head slightly and he heard her sigh. "It's okay dear, rest. I'll be back in an hour to check on you." He felt her hand on his shoulder for a brief second before it was gone.

"What?" He managed to croak out and found his voice to be nonexistent.

"Your okay, Harry. I scanned you but couldn't find anything wrong. I want you to rest for now. It's only just midnight, so I'll be back in an hour and you can tell me what happened and then we'll see if you can go back to your room." She told him softly. He tried to nod his head but it only moved a fraction before he found himself in darkness again.

_He was sitting at an outside table somewhere warm. There was another man across from him, watching him, studying him intently but not speaking. Harry found himself relieved when spotting the other man. "What?"he asked him. _

_That was something I don't ever want to feel again. I don't understand…_

"_Maybe it was something I ate." Harry interrupted. "The blood might have been tainted?" he asked. _

_Possible. What was it you fed from?_

_Harry had to think back to what he did that night. He tracked the large animal through the Forest, finally capturing it by a small stream of water close to the Wards. He hadn't meant to take so much blood but his thirst was overwhelming him by the time he caught his prey. Harry looked at the table sadly, he had drained the animal killing it in his hunger. "I killed it." He whispered to the other man. "I killed it, said the prayer then buried it. I did everything right, but I guess the animal was bad." Could that explain the pain? He thought to himself. _

_Well, you'd better be more careful in the future. You need your Mate...we need our Mate. Don't drag this out too long. _

Harry jerked awake and sat up. He looked around the room to see he was the only one there. Thank Merlin. Swiping at his face several times, he moved to get out of bed. It was still dark outside and he wanted to get to his own bed for a few hours if comfortable sleep.

"I see you're feeling well enough to get up. That's good. What happened out there, Harry?" Poppy asked as she came closer to his bed.

"I think I ingested tainted blood. I guess I'll stick to rabbit for now until I can feed from my Mate." He said as he stood and stretched his body.

"And when will that be?" She asked sternly. Her face telling Harry 'it better be soon'. She folded her arms over her chest looking all the scary Mediwitch that she is.

"Poppy." He sighed out. "Please don't. All is coming along as it should." He pleaded. He came around the bed to stand in front of her. He reached out to hug her and she allowed it.

"Fine. But I better not find you dead in the Forest or I'll revive you just to kill you again!" She reprimanded but Harry could see the love and worry in her face.

He held up both hands in surrender, "I promise. I'll die closer to the castle next time." He joked and she finally cracked a smile.

"Brat!" And they both laughed.

They walked toward the doors together and Harry turned to her at the the door, "Seriously Poppy, thanks."

XxxX

The next day at breakfast that mysterious man was at the table sitting next to Minerva. Harry entered the Great Hall, looked up to the head table, then changed his mind. Severus wasn't there and he didn't feel like answering anyone's questions, no matter who they were sleeping with. He left the Hall and headed for the kitchens. Maybe he could get and apple or something to hold him over until lunch.

He felt sluggish all day but ignored it for most the day. His inner vampire was quiet too, a little too quiet. So when lunch came around he headed to his rooms instead of the Great Hall to spend some time with himself.

Once seated at his small table in his rooms, he prepared his tea and sat back. He took a sip, cupping his cup as to steal it's warmth. He took another sip then another. Once he felt relaxed enough he put the cup down and closed his eyes.

_I'm here. _

"What's wrong." Harry said. He didn't feel so crazy talking to himself anymore plus he needed to figure out this weird feeling.

_I don't know. I just feel tired. It's probably still an effect from our bad feed. It'll pass. _

"I'm worried. I feel like I'm forgetting something." He added.

_Yeah_

"I'm meeting with Severus after dinner to go over the final list of students for the Dueling Club, I'll make sure to touch him, that should help your spirits some."

_I would like that. _

"Hogsmeade is this weekend and we're chaperoning with Severus. I'm looking forward to spending time away from the Castle with him.

_Maybe you could start moving things along now. We need our Mate. At least tell him what you are. _

"I've been thinking about it. I think it is time to tell him the truth about my creature inheritance." Harry stood from the table grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and tossing it softly before taking a bite. "Time to go teach the little kiddies."

He went to his office and grabbed his planner. While he pulled it from the drawer he saw a bag of candy sitting on his desk with a note attached. He checked it for curses before taking the note and reading it. It was from the former Headmaster via the current Headmistress. Although he doesn't feel any love or hate anymore for the former Headmaster, he still feels uneasy when thinking about the man's request. He put the letter and the candy in the bottom drawer and left the office.

XxxX

Harry walked quietly down to Severus' office where they would talk about the Dueling Club. He couldn't wait to be near the man, to smell him, to touch him. He felt his heart swell with anticipation and he knew, he _knew_, he was in love.

The thought of telling him what he is was scaring him. What if the man rejects who he is? What if he doesn't want to spend time with him anymore? Harry doesn't think he could handle that rejection. In fact, he knows he won't be able to. Just the thought of someone else knowing the truth… but then there's the whole reveal to Poppy. That had been a surprise to him. He didn't know that his father was even aware of the creature gene, let alone told anyone about it. Even though Harry trusts Poppy implicitly, having this secret out to another person before he's told his Mate is somewhat unnerving.

As he turned the corner, he saw several students gathered around something, cheering and laughing. The sounds bringing him back to when he was in the muggle school as a kid and brick landed in his stomach at the memory so he pushed his way through the group. "What's going on here?" He said, trying to sound as frightening as Severus.

The group stopped frozen in place and stared at him. He heard something hit the ground then another. When he finally made it to the center of the circle of kids he found two students staring back at him, their wands on the ground at their feet. "I said, what is going on here. Someone had better speak up now or I'll start handing out detentions to each of you." This time he made sure to look each child in the eye. His power surfacing up which made his eyes glow a little greener. The students knew his moods by now and this one told them he meant business.

"Tommy and Zach were seeing who could levitate their wands the longest using wandless wordless magic. So far they've been at it for...ten seconds before…" a girl spoke next to them. "It's all the rage between the upper Upber has the record of one minute five seconds." She continued.

Harry looked around the group of students and could read the truth in what she said. Well, this could be fun. "Okay, lets see it then." He challenged and both students grabbed their wands with huge smiles and readied to begin. Harry surprised them by taking out his wand and doing the same thing.

The girl next to them perked up with a huge "all right!" and started the countdown. "Okay, ready? three...two...one...begin!" She hollered while someone beside her launched a timer above each of them which started as soon as they all levitated their wands.

Harry watched as Tommy kept his wand vertical while Zach had his horizontal, interesting. He kept his at an angle, so when it fell he could catch it easily. All three kept their hands splayed under their wands and their eyes on the prize. Harry knew he could beat them with his eyes closed but he wouldn't. This is a good exercise in wordless wandless magic and he would take the opportunity this game provides him.

"Hold on Tommy!" Someone yelled.

"Look! Zachs wand is sagging on the end! Pull it up, Zach!" Someone else screamed back.

"Ten seconds!" The girl hollered. Everyone started talking at the same time, encouraging the two boys. Harry laughed, this was great! He purposely took a step back and bumped into a student dropping his wand into his hand. He looked up to the timer, thirty four seconds.

"Too bad Professor Potter." The girl said with plenty of joy in her face. "Look! Tommy's wand is moving up!" She pointed. Harry watched as Tommy's wand moved up a half an inch. He turned his eyes to Tommy's face and watched as sweat gathered on his forehead and his skin became ashen. Then he looked to the other child, he too was looking peckish. He wouldn't let this go on much further, both boys are showing signs of magical exhaustion.

Just as he opened his mouth to stop it and declare it a tie, Zach lost his concentration and his wand hit the floor. Everyone whooped around them, pushing forward to clap the boy on the back and to console the other. Harry looked to the timer; forty seven seconds. "Nicely done, boys!" Harry said happily as he came to stand next to both boys. "Is this _game_ something everyone is doing?" He asked the two boys but looked out into the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Mostly seventh years, Sir, but there are some sixth years that give it a go." Tommy answered him, his smile showing all his teeth. He was still pale but not as much and his breathing was starting to even out.

"Hmm, you might have given me an idea, however, both of you will refrain from anymore of this game for today. Your magic has been strained by this and Poppy would skin you and me alive if you ended up in the infirmary because of this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" they both said in unison.

"Great! Okay, lets everyone get a move on. I'm sure there's studying or something that needs to be done." He said to the crowd. He stood there and watched as they all scattered away talking excitedly about what just happened. He felt good, he connected with them on their level and they were able to achieve something amazing.

_That was rather fun, but did you have pretend so badly? Even that girl child knew you faked it. Do I have to teach you everything? _

Harry rolled his eyes at the wall and turned down the hallway to the dungeons. 'Do you want me to touch Severus today or not? Because I can wait until this weekend.' Harry thought back as he grinned sarcastically to himself.

_Ugh! Alright! You win! Please don't take my touch from me! I promise to behave from now on! _

Harry chuckled at himself as he turned to face the Potion Master's office door. The door opened on its own and Harry found himself looking at a smiling Severus.

"Harry. Come in. I have tea set up."

Harry smiled back, feeling elation course through him, "Thank you, Severus"

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and feelings by reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Matters of the Heart**

**Chapter 13**

The students gathered in the Main Hall waiting for the all clear to head into Hogsmeade. After the Headmistress addressed the students about behavior and such, she wandlessly opened the doors signaling the OK. Filch stood on the steps with his clipboard and marked off the students as they began to leave.

Fillius and Pomona were at the front of the queue while Severus and Harry were bringing up the rear. Every now and then students would look back to the two of them with awe in their eyes. Their most hated teacher was walking with their most loved teacher...and they were talking like they were best mates! Harry laughed at their antics but for the most part ignored the looks. While Severus pretended not to notice them at all.

"The last time I walked this town was before the final battle. It looks so different now compared to then." Harry said wistfully.

"You missed quite a few battles here while you were gone. Some of them I'm surprised I even survived." Severus said back. Harry turned a questioning look at him and Severus smiled. "My loyalty was always in question...from both sides, and whenever I left the Castle I had to be extremely careful. Several times Fillius saved my arse, believe it or not. That little man can fight with a wand and I'm personally grateful I was on his side of the war."

"Really? Fillius?" Harry murmured. Thinking back to when the Charms instructor had tea with him. "He saved you? How?" Why was this question so important for Harry?

"Honestly, I'm not sure. There were several Death Eaters and sympathizers causing havoc here in town. The Dark Lord held rule over this place waiting for you to show your face."

They continued to walk the center of town watching the students intermittently. "There were charms all around the shops and in the surrounding areas. If you had stepped one foot in the forest around here the blaring sirens would have woken the dead."

"Somehow we knew Hogsmeade would be off limits to us." Harry cut in, "I mean, we thought about coming here several times but the risk was too great. Not just to us but to the war effort as well. In fact, we believed Voldemort would find us and kill us away from other people so we concentrated on protecting ourselves and staying away from places people thought we might go."

"That would have been my choice if I were him." Severus agreed. "But you did go to Godric's Hollow." Raising an eyebrow. "That wasn't very smart even for Miss Granger."

"No it wasn't. Even then he wanted to capture me, not kill me. Thank Merlin old Tom Riddle liked to grandstand. He just couldn't help himself when it came to defeating me. He wanted to make sure his followers and the Light knew exactly who was more powerful."

"Riddle?"

Harry looked sideways to Severus, "Voldemort."

"I know that. Riddle does not sound like a pure-blood name."

"He was a halfblood. His mother was a witch and his father a muggle."

Severus actually smiled and Harry's inner Vampire swooned. "I wonder if Lucius knew that." They both laughed at the thought.

"Probably not. He would never stoop so low as to kiss the hem of a halfblood's robes. I wish I could've seen his face when he found out." Severus added.

Harry studied the other man's face, watching the creases and lines come and go on his forehead. 'What was he thinking?' he wondered. He watched as Severus decided something and blanked his face.

'He's so cute when he's working things out', Harry thought to himself.

_He's not cute...Ugh... He's ruggedly handsome and he's all ours!_

'_True_'

Harry touched his Mates elbow and motioned towards the Apothecary. Severus nodded and they adjusted course. These small touches and nuances meant the world to Harry and his Vampire. It's like they're connecting on a different level now, a more equal level, since Harry's return.

Secretly, Harry loved it.

"So Fillius?" Harry prompted, bringing them back on conversation.

"There was an attack here in the village. Death Eaters set fire to the Hogs Head and they were torturing anyone who was in sight. They were looking for you and thought someone in town was hiding you. Albus sent all the professors with fighting skill out, plus himself and we waited for the Aurors to come. The fight was bloody, on both sides." He paused to settle himself. "I was surrounded by four Death Eaters and injured. They had me backed up against an alley wall. I honestly thought I was going to die that day."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. One minute there were four Death Eaters there, the next only one. I didn't hesitate, I started throwing curse after curse and managed to get away from the wall and out into the open alley. That's when I noticed Fillius dueling another Death Eater. I didn't have time to waste and concentrated on my own Death Eater but before I could dispense of him Fillius took him out from behind."

"What happened to the one he was fighting?" Harry asked.

"Dead. When all was said and done, all four Death Eaters were dead. I was so injured and tired I passed out. Next time I woke up I was in the infirmary."

"Wow. How bad were you injured?"

"Bad enough. To this day I still don't know how he took out three of those Death Eaters single handedly. I owe him several life debts but he insists that I don't." Shaking his head, "and my magic had accepted that. It's unheard of, but he won't elaborate and I stopped pushing."

"Remind me never to underestimate our fellow Professor." Harry joked.

"Yes, he might not look like it but that little half Goblin is a master dueler and master battle man. He's lethal with a wand and as graceful as a Veela when fighting. I was very much in awe of him." Severus opened the Apothecary door and motioned for Harry to enter first. Once inside, Severus pointed down the first aisle and Harry followed.

Severus came up beside him and pointed again to the back shelf. "I would swear the man had more training than just being a dueling champion, his knowledge of spells goes way beyond any dueling club I've been in. And his moves are more defensive in nature than they should be. Ah! He finally has it!" He exclaimed happily as he reached for the weird can on the shelf. "I've been looking for this for ages. I guess he finally got tired of me asking for it." He held up the odd can before grabbing another.

Harry chuckled and watched as Severus collected his prize. "Maybe Fillius did have some other training. Have you ever asked him?"

"Actually I have but he would never give me a straight answer. Like it's some big secret or something. **I** can keep a secret, you know. I **was** a spy for the light while pretending to spy for that monster. But I understand his unwillingness to divulge his secrets, so I just let it go. The man protected me when no one else did, the least I can do for him is honour his wishes." He said matter of factly.

Harry understood secrets very well and was beginning to wonder if Fillius knew Severus was destined to be his mate; even then - when he didn't even know he had a creature gene in him.

Maybe it's time to have that tea with the warrior Fillius and soon.

XxxX

"Severus, I was thinking."

"Merlin help us!"

"Haha, funny."

Severus gave Harry a sideways shoulder bump but continued walking. Harry relished the feeling of seeing this side of the stern man when no one else could, even in public.

"Seriously, I was thinking about Halloween this year. I think I would like to visit my parent's…" Just then a student came barreling past them.

"Johnson! You will walk like a human being or you will be serving detention with me, on the next Hogsmeade weekend!" Severus snarled.

That stopped the student cold in his tracks and with caution he began to walk, slow at first gradually getting faster to catch up to his friends.

Chuckling Harry touched Severus' arm again, "I thought he was going to wet his pants." Not able to hold his laughter any longer.

"That would have been a bonus." He smirked to the younger man and the sides of his mouth tilted up slightly. Harry squeezed his arm while laughing out loud.

His inner vampire beamed with glee.

"Harry I think going to your parents gravesite is a great idea. How often do you visit?"

They made it to The Three Broomsticks and found a table near the back. Some of the students watched them but soon realized they weren't being watched so continued on with what they were doing. Secretly though, they watched to make sure their favorite Professor was okay.

Harry looked sad and answered quietly, "I'm ashamed to say I've only been the one time." At Severus' confused look he added, "During the Horcrux hunt when Hermione and I went to Godric's Hollow. It was Christmas time and there was snow everywhere. I had never been there before so we went to the graveyard and to the house. It was so surreal." His eyes shone a little with tears and his voice was soft. The memory still hurt his heart.

"I bet. You had never gone before that?"

"No. When was the last time you were there?" Harry asked. Not wanting to get into all that.

Severus' face paled. Harry kept quiet and waited patiently for him to respond. Severus looked down at his entwined fingers. "I have only been to your mother's grave once. She was my best friend for many years and I fucked it up. I went there not long after the funeral to ask for her forgiveness for what I'd done. Not just for calling her that awful word but for telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy. I never thought of going back."

Harry continued to stare at the top of Severus' head. The silence between them was uncomfortable but he was determined not to let it be.

_We are inviting him to come with us, right? More bonding time and touches. I think he could use that as much as we do_

'I know.'

Harry reached over and clasped the older hands in his own and whispered. "Come with me."

The older man looked up into pleading green eyes, "Why would you want me too?" And Harry could see the pain in his eyes.

"Because you're my best friend and maybe, just maybe, this visit would help us both. I mean, I'll understand if you chose not to come with me - I'll be sad but I'd understand."

He could feel the other man's eyes boring into his head. He wanted to touch his face, touch his hair that was hanging aside his face. More than anything he wanted to hold him and comfort him but they weren't there yet. So he waited.

"I don't think I belong there, but I'll go for you. I too value your friendship above others." He seemed to relax after saying this and sat up straighter when Harry's smile lit up his face.

XxxX

The next couple of weeks flew by. Between teaching, running, detentions and his almost daily visits with Severus, Halloween was upon them faster than Harry was prepared for.

He was nervous. Nervous and anxious. More so than he should be, but he's decided that on their visit to Godric's Hollow he would tell Severus more about his creature inheritance.

With his stomach flipping and his nerves twitching he donned his running gear and headed out for a quick run. No feeding this time, just a few laps around the Castle to clear his mind then a quick shower before meeting his Mate at the front doors around noon.

His body was humming, his skin glowing and his heart racing with the knowledge of what he was planning on doing today. Even his inner self was jittery.

_Today is the day. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. How much are you planning on telling him? How are you going to tell him? How do you think he'll react? _

'Merlin'

_*laughter* I feel so happy. The bond is growing stronger everyday. The only thing missing is the claiming and I'm hoping this will be the first step in the right direction. I can't wait to hold him, touch him and taste him…._

Harry tried to tune him out as he kept rambling on and on and on; concentrating solely on his running but it wasn't easy.

_...listening to him moan and scream…_

He rounded the back of the Castle, his steps hitting the ground hard, sweat forming on his brow…

_...tasting him, licking his essence and savoring the flavor…_

'Please'

_...oh yes! Hearing his sexy voice beg, beg for our…_

"Enough!" Harry stopped short, panting in frustration.

_What? _

"Please stop. I'm trying to calm down and you're working me up!"

"Professor Potter are you okay?"

Harry felt his face heat up. 'Great, now they're going to think I'm crazy'

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted and started running not bothering to look back.

_*laughing* _

XxxX

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and studied his attire. He was still nervous but a good nervous now.

_It will be fine. He's our friend and friends understand. _

He blew out a breath, ran his hands down his front and nodded at himself. Let's do this.

Severus was already at the Main doors and Harry took a minute to soak him in. He was dressed all in black but not in robes. He was wearing a muggle suit that fit him extremely well.

_Fuck_

When Severus spotted him he smiled and watched as Harry made his way toward him.

_Merlin, he's scrumptious. _

"Harry, you look frightened." The older man joked. "Are you going to be ill?"

This actually eased Harry's worries. He patted the older man's shoulder and smiled. "I guess I'm just anxious. I feel like I'm meeting them for the first time. It's been so long. I'm glad you're coming with me." Greens eyes shone brightly and Severus returned the pat on his back.

"Shall we?" He said and opened the door for them.

They apparated to a street in Godric's Hollow. The same street Harry and Hermione walked down on their visit that Christmas morning. In front of them was the small church with the cemetery behind it. They walked closely and slowly towards the gate.

"Harry" Severus stopped him just as he reached for the handle. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I want you to know that I loved your mother."

"I know and I'm very glad you came with me. We both loved her."

"Maybe I should wait here while you go in first and pay your respects. Then I'll join you. These are your parents. They sacrificed for you. You need to connect with them first."

"Severus…"

"I promise I'll be right here and when you're ready send your Patronus. Go on." He opened the gate for Harry and nudged him through.

Harry wanted to argue, to tell the man he wanted the support but Severus pushed him along, so he went. Walking around the church to the older headstones, he felt his heart beat faster. He began to feel chills up his arm and down his back, he bit his bottom lip several times before licking them then wiping them with the back of his hand. Why was he so nervous? What should he say? Should he say anything?

_Listen to me. Our parents loved us enough to die for us. They died for you. So you could have a life, so you could experience love with someone and have your own family. Talk from your heart, Harry. You might not remember them much but they remember you. Trust your instincts. _

'Thanks. Trust my instincts.'

He found the headstones, looking almost new with manicured grass and flowers adorning them. He conjured a bouquet of lilies and placed them gently on his mum's grave. Then he conjured a blanket and spread it over both graves and sat down. He read both headstones more than once before he attempted to speak. It was difficult with the lump in his throat but he pushed past it. As he started, tears formed in his eyes and fell slowly as he emptied his heart to his parents.

"Mum, dad. I'm not sure what to say to you. I'm sorry for starters for not visiting you sooner or more often. I suppose you know where and with whom I grew up with, so visiting you before I was legal wasn't happening." He looked to the church and kept talking. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see me grow up. And I'm sorry I didn't get to see you grow old. I wish I had.

Voldemort is dead now. He's been gone for five years now. Your sacrifice was not in vain. You know, when I was growing up in that house with those people I would question why you left me. Of course I thought you died in a car crash for ten years of my life. But then I found magic and Hogwarts and friends and I forgot to wish for a family. I found one in Ron, Hermione and the Headmaster."

He wiped his face and sobbed. "But as the years progressed I realized...I realized that the ones I counted on didn't love me…oh god...would never love me like you did. I've never missed two people as much as I've missed you guys. And I love you so much for loving me as much as you do." A sob escaped him, tears and snot ruining his face. "I'm not going to go into details but just know that I'm okay now."

He stopped talking and allowed his grief to run its course. When he was here with Hermione they didn't have time to stay and grieve. It was a quick 'hi there' visit. Now all his emotions are pouring out of him and he's finding it hard to stop.

_Severus?_

Harry shook his head once. 'Not yet'. He gathered himself together, cleaned his face and looked at their engraved names. Under each of their names there's a trio of hearts. Two large ones touching and a smaller one just below. The smaller one is open on the right side and he wondered why it wasn't finished. Just looking at the hearts filled him with love and he knew it symbolized their family.

"After everything was said and done I came into my creature inheritance. I wish I'd had known it was possible before it happened but I'm glad it did. I'm so happy now. I have a wonderful family with people I love dearly and who love me. I've been gone for the past five years training and learning and have only just returned. I'm here for my Other." He smiled unknowingly, "Mum, dad… it's Severus Snape. I know there's not a lot of love between you guys but I hope that you're happy for me. I know he'll make me very happy."

He sat quiet for a few minutes thinking about Severus and his future. Wondering if his parents would really be happy for him. Of course, he knew his parents were dead but a part of him secretly wanted some acknowledgement that his Other was accepted. He began to feel serene and more comfortable, his senses reaching out to Severus to make sure he was still there. He was. Smiling again he began to stand. That's when he noticed it. The trio of hearts had become four. The smaller one had closed and next to it a new one had started. It wasn't closed but just at the beginning of creation. Harry's breath hitched.

He ran his fingers over the new addition reverently tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you" he whispered. "Thank you, Mum and dad." He waved his wand and Prongs appeared next to him. "Go get Severus and walk him over." He said to the stag never taking his fingers off the hearts.

XxxX

They were in the graveyard for a long time. He gave the older man his space when the man choked up. He knew the love Severus had for Lily was not sexual. More along the lines of brother and sister. His skin was a light with tingles and the bond he felt vibrate with pleasure at the knowledge his parents approved.

"I never noticed these hearts here before." Severus inquired. "But to be fair I was only here briefly long ago and my grief was horrible. What do they mean?" He asked as he turned to face Harry.

"Severus, I think it's time I told you something."

Severus lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to him. "Okay, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to tell you what creature I am. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now but I've been too scared to." The bond hummed inside him and he tried to look confident at the older man. Guess he was failing because Severus came closer and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Why ever would you be scared? We are friends, best friends and we've told each other things before. Some good, some bad. What makes this any different?"

Harry studied the man's face looking for confidence in his words. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. I've come to cherish what we have."

"Harry" he said softly and with one hand took hold of Harry's braid and ran it through his fingers. Harry's inner vampire nearly fainted. "I cherish what we have as well, don't you trust me enough with such a personal secret?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Severus. It's about putting my whole self out there to someone. I've never done that before."

"You don't have to tell me. I'm not pressuring you to and honestly it doesn't matter to me what you are. I like you, I like talking to you, being with you, we have fun together and I don't do fun." He chuckled. "Nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you. Okay?"

_It will be okay. See it doesn't matter to him!_

Severus kept his hold on Harry's shoulders and sighed. "Honestly, if you're not a Living Vampire then what could you possibly be?"

XxxX

**Please review!**

**-Lovetoreadseverusdotcom**


End file.
